


Concerto di Halloween

by Leli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Party, Romantic Angst, Songfic, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perché, ebbene sì, anche le Serpi hanno un cuore. Un cuore che batte, che soffre, che sanguina esattamente come quello di tutti gli altri. Solo che è un cuore abituato a frantumarsi in silenzio, sulle note dolci e disperate di un canone inverso.</p><p>La storia non tiene minimamente conto degli avvenimenti del 7°Libro</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Eccoci qui... Inizio subito facendo delle precisazioni:
> 
> la storia è una song-fiction nel senso che si basa su canzoni cantate dai personaggi, anche se nel primo capitolo non ci sono song  
> non è un OOC perchè i personaggi hanno mantenuto le antipatie che gli aveva dato mammaRow, nè un AU perchè stiamo esattamente dove la suddetta mammaRow c'ha lasciato alla fine del sesto libro  
> Sta nella categoria Altre perchè non c'è una vera coppia protagonista su cui si concentra la storia anche se, volendo, la si potrebbe vedere come un Harry-Draco un po' atipica o un Draco-Blaise indipendente... se si avranno sviluppi imprevisti, sempre possibili, orrà dire che la categoria cambierà in corso d'opera
> 
> Al solito con me le cose non sono mai facili...
> 
> Altro avvertimento, che non è proprio un avvertimento: la storia è narrata da un narratore esterno onnisciente un po' prolisso e che scrive paragrafi a volte un po' troppo chilometrici. Ma m'è venuta così, e se avete rimostranze, fatele a Sathia che aveva il mio neurone in affitto ^_____^
> 
> A questo punto ringrazio Zephan già da ora per l'aiuto che m'ha dato con le poche informazioni sporadiche che le dato e per le traduzioni. Ti voglio bene, amichetta mia!
> 
> Beh, vi lascio alla storia, direi che ho divagato a sufficienza.
> 
> Buona lettura ^_^
> 
> (storia precedentemente pubblicata tra il 26/10/2008 e il 19/01/2009 in un latro archivio)

Nei sotterranei di Hogwarts sono ospitati i dormitori dei Serpeverde ed è praticamente impossibile che altri studenti ci capitino per caso. Un vero peccato, perché dall'alba al tramonto e, di frequente, fino alle ore più buie della notte, si può sentire suonare.

I Serpeverde, l'élite del mondo magico, i Purosangue per eccellenza continuano ad esercitare le loro capacità extrascolastiche anche fuori dei loro palazzi. Tutti i Serpeverde suonano; tutti i Serpeverde cantano. Nessun Serpeverde può permettersi il lusso di poter trovarsi impreparato su qualcosa; ne andrebbe della sua credibilità, prima, del buon nome della famiglia, poi. Così tutti devono esercitarsi 24 ore su 24 a essere impeccabili. Così quello che pervade i freddi dormitori delle giovani Serpi è una sequenza incessante di suoni e melodie che all'ascoltatore distratto sembrano casuali ma che invece rispecchiano i sentimenti di chi le suona.

Perché, ebbene sì, anche le Serpi hanno un cuore. Un cuore che batte, che soffre, che sanguina esattamente come quello di tutti gli altri. Solo che è un cuore abituato a frantumarsi in silenzio, sulle note dolci e disperate di un _canone inverso_.

Prima della Seconda Guerra Magica, ciò che si udiva erano prevalentemente ottoni, legni e percussioni. Ora che il pericolo di Voldemort è passato, ora che i retaggi del passato, che i legami con la famiglia si sono per lo più distrutti si possono sentire singhiozzare tutti gli strumenti musicali esistenti. Già, perché un'altra cosa che gli altri maghi tendono a dimenticare, è che i Serpeverde sono eclettici.

 

 

**_ Facciamo un passo in dietro. _ **

 

Alla fine del suo sesto anno, dopo la morte del preside Silente e della fuga di Piton, di Malfoy e dei Mangiamorte penetrati ad Hogwarts, **Harry Poter** lasciò la scuola per andare a cercare gli Horcrux. Mise appena piede in casa degli zii, poi contattò Ron e Hermione e partì. Avevano preso dalla scuola tutto quello di cui avrebbero potuto aver bisogno; Harry scoprì quali altri immobili gli spettavano per l'eredità del padrino e spedì immediatamente Winky e Dobby in un Maniero in _posizione strategica di Materializzazione_ in Gran Bretagna, anche se aveva qualche dubbio che tutti gli Horcrux si trovassero nel Regno Unito; con l'aiuto di Bill, Harry spostò una buona parte dei suoi soldi su un conto non rintracciabile cosicché tutto ciò che non erano riusciti a recuperare potevano trovare il modo di procurarselo. Una volta al Maniero non gli fu difficile dedurre che R.A.B. altri non era che il fratello di Sirius e che questi lanciò il medaglione nelle "delicate fucine" di Aed, Dio degli Inferi, che si aprono tutt'ora sotto il BlackManor in Irlanda, dove il gioiello si consumò in pochi istanti, rilasciando una quantità di energia negativa da annerire le volte del grande sotterraneo. Con sua incredibile sorpresa e altrettanta preoccupazione, impiegò pochissimo tempo a radunare tutti gli atri Horcrux: la coppa, la tiara e lo specchio-messaggero*. Per la fine di Ottobre i tre furono tutti nelle sue mani. Ma era preoccupato perché sentiva, fin dentro le ossa, di non esser stato il solo artefice del suo successo: c'era qualcuno a guidare i suoi passi dall'ombra, e questa sensazione non gli dava pace. Ma arrivato a Ottobre era troppo stanco per non accettare aiuto, fosse anche dall'Oscuro in persona... e infine gli serviva solo il sangue del Basilisco per poter affrontare Voldemort se non proprio ad armi pari, almeno da mortale a mortale.

Nel frattempo **Draco Malfoy** , capofamiglia della famiglia Malfoy dal momento che Lucius Malfoy era incarcerato ad Azkaban o che comunque come evaso non poteva vantare alcun diritto su nessuna delle sue proprietà, aveva deciso di dar retta a Siente, nonostante non avesse l'appoggio di nessuno mago potente. Ma Draco Malfoy era ed è tuttora il Principe delle Serpi e i suoi sudditi accorsero in massa al suo richiamo. Un mattino di fine Giugno, un'ala in disuso del MalfoyManor fu adibita a sala comune momentanea dei Sepeverde per una riunione urgente. Vi partecipavano... tutti. Molto semplicemente. Tutti fino agli studenti di tre anni più grandi dell'organizzatore del raduno. Fu una giornata campale, ma molto probabilmente senza la guerra non sarebbe finita. Il CappelloParlate voleva le case di Hogwarts unite, Silente aveva offerto la sua protezione al Principe di tutte le Serpi. Conseguenza logica: l'Ordine avrebbe almeno dato asilo a quei serpentelli più piccoli che non volessero stare dalla parte di un pazzo sanguinario camuffato da serpente; a loro e alle loro famiglie qualora ce ne fosse la ragione. Gli altri... gli altri erano troppo grandi, pericolosi e non abbastanza puri da poter sperare nell'aiuto diretto dell'Ordine. Quindi, Draco li guidò in un balletto disperato con Voldemort che iniziò il giorno dell'attacco al Ministero della Magia e che culminò con lo scontro a Hogwarts nella notte tra il 31Ottobre e il 1Novembre.

Il **Signore Oscuro** , **Voldemort** , **Tom Riddle** , il **pazzo-sanguinario-o-comunque-si-facesse-chiamare** morì, colpito dagli incantesimi incrociati di Harry e di molti altri partecipanti alla battaglia. Solo i Grifondoro, per fortuna, tengono tanto a far vedere quanto è profondo il loro coraggio, da ignorare il buon senso e attaccare il mago oscuro più forte probabilmente di tutti i tempi, da soli. Ma dato che, sempre per fortuna, a Hogwarts non ci sono solo Grifondoro, Voldemort fu schiacciato.

Se qualcuno aveva pensato che, morto Voldemort si chiudesse il ciclo, oltretutto in maniera magistrale, e festa finita, beh, si sbagliava di grosso. La maggior parte dei **Mangiamorte** più potenti scampò alla cattura. E con la scuola semidistrutta la scuola dovette interrompersi ai primi di Novembre. Vennero creati dei campi per i ragazzi che, per un motivo o per un altro non avevano una famiglia dove tornare e, finalmente, dopo quasi un anno di ricerche e di ricostruzione anche l'ultimo drappello di Mangiamorte, in cui militava  Lucius Malfoy l'evaso, Rodolphus Lestrange il pazzo, Theodore Amadeus Nott che aveva ucciso il figlio maggiore per disonore e Severus Piton che aveva ucciso Silente, finì ad Azkaban con condanna a vita, al St.Mugo'sHospital in prognosi riservata o al cimitero all'interno di una bara di legno resistente, Hogwarts spedì le sue lettere comunicando che il 1Settembre avrebbe riaperto i battenti.

 

 

**_ Ed ecco come siamo finiti a parlare di musica. _ **

 

La guerra è finita, Hogwarts riapre i battenti e tutto dovrebbe andare finalmente liscio come l'olio. E invece, niente da fare.

Troppo odio e vendetta covati da sempre per gli appartenenti alla casata del Nobile Serpeverde non si sono sopiti nemmeno con la guerra. I ragazzi che avevano combattuto fianco a fianco, che avevano perso compagni e amici avevano ricominciato a ignorarsi, se andava bene, a lanciarsi _cruciatus_ , quando le cose degeneravano. Ma la situazione era fortemente sbilanciata: sembrava di giocare a uno contro tutti. Per questo i pochi che facevano parte di quell' _"uno"_ striminzito non si azzardavano più a girare per i corridoi da soli: sarebbe sembrato un invito all'omicidio. I soli che si permettevano questo lusso erano proprio il Principe, Draco Malfoy, la sua migliore Canaglia, Pansy Parkinson, che la guerra aveva lasciato con una brutta ustione che dal gomito destro saliva fino alla spalla per poi ridiscendere in mezzo alle scapole, e il suo Braccio Destro Blaise Zabini. Perché loro potevano e gli altri no? Semplice questione di **_Potere_**. Intendetelo un po' come vi pare. Gli unici che osavano attaccar briga in qualche modo con questi tre loschi, loschissimi figuri era, ovviamente, il famoso  Trio-Delle-Meraviglie: Potter, Weasley e Granger.

 

La storia inizia proprio in uno dei corridoi della suola di magia e stregoneria ormai più famosa del mondo, verso l'inizio della terza settimana di settembre, quando una piccola Serpentella s'era ritrovata separata dal suo gruppo e circondata da studenti del terzo anno di Tassorosso e Grifondoro. Ma non avevano fatto i conti con la magia che i Tre-Dell'Apocalisse, Malfoy, Parkinson e Zabini, avevano gettato sugli studenti dei primi due anni: se venivano attaccati o si facevano male scattava una specie di _beeep_ dentro le teste dei tre che diveniva frenetico man mano che ci si avvicinava alla vittima e che cessava solo quando questa era al sicuro. Quindi il gruppetto sfigato e prepotente del terzo anno dovette lottare per non farsela nei pantaloni quando piombarono come due falchi il Principe e la Canaglia. Senza aver il tempo di dire nemmeno un sillaba si trovarono legati e imbavagliati o, nella peggiore delle soluzioni, schiantati a terra, mentre Pansy planava amorevolmente sulla ragazzina, la sollevava tra le braccia e, lanciando solo un'occhiata agli aggressori, li gelò sul posto.

\- Siete in punizione, tutti quanti, per un mese. A ognuno di voi saranno tolti 50 punti e mi preoccuperò di informare personalmente i vostri Capi Casa e la Preside. - sibilò Malfoy in quello che sembrava il sospiro di un _Boa Costrictor_ prima che divorasse la preda.

\- Lasciali stare Malfoy! - gli ingiunse la voce più che nota di Potter.

\- E' arrivato il difensore di **bulli** e **torturatori**. - lo schernì la Serpe - Ti devo sempre ricordare che la McGrannitt mi ha dato il ruolo di Capo Scuola e che è mio preciso dovere punire gli studenti e togliere loro punti? -

\- E per cosa li avresti imprigionati? - ringhiò Weasley appena trattenuto dalla sua fidanzata.

\- Sei sordo oltre che stupido? - Malfoy lasciò andare gli incantesimi e il gruppetto si accasciò a terra tremante incapace di emettere alcun suono - Atti di bullismo e torture ai danni di una loro compagna di scuola che ha solo la _sfortuna_ di essere brillante, arrogante e ambiziosa, tanto da finire nella mia casa! -

\- Chi? - gli chiese Potter. A quella domanda il Principe delle Serpi rise. Una risata vera, che saliva a illuminarli gli occhi gonfi di lacrime - Non sto giocando, Malfoy! - gli urlò appresso Potter cercando di bloccare con la magia quello scoppio di risa.

Le risa effettivamente si fermarono, ma solo perché attorno a Malfoy ora scintillava uno scudo dorato che faceva brillare i suoi occhi come se fossero fatti di metallo fuso mentre, con la bacchetta sguainata contro Harry, induriva tutti i muscoli del suo volto statuario - Sai Potter, la tua stupidità a volte rasenta i limiti dell'impossibile. Ancora mi chiedo come tu abbia potuto vincerla questa dannatissima guerra. Ma tant'è... - fece un ghigno soddisfatto e guardò la Granger - Converrà con me, Capo Scuola, che per aver sollevato la bacchetta contro un suo collega, il sig. Potter si meriti almeno 20punti in meno a testa per aver contravvenuto a uno dei paragrafi del regolamento scolastico per cui ogni magia contro un altro studente è proibita all'interno dei corridoi. - la Granger spalancò gli occhi inorridita e Weasley per poco non si strozzò con l'aria. Di tutt'altro tono era il volto paonazzo di Potter: aveva capito che aveva fatto esattamente il gioco del Serpeverde. Ma voleva assolutamente sapere sia chi fosse stata la vittima sia perché tale richiesta aveva scatenato l'ilarità del biondo.

\- Chi cazzo è stato attaccato, Malfoy!!! - urlò Potter dopo che la Granger non aveva potuto far altro che toglierle anche lei i punti che Malfoy aveva proposto.

\- Come se conoscessi i nomi dei membri della mia Casa. - ghignò l'altro senza abbassare la barriera - Come se te ne fregasse davvero qualcosa dei miei compagni di Casa. A cosa ti serve sapere il suo nome? A cosa? Tu non conosci nemmeno i nomi della metà dei tuoi compagni di casa, perché mai dovrei dirti il nome di una mia serpentella? - il ghigno s'era distorto in una maschera di puro disgusto - O forse semplicemente non ti fidi della mia parola, Potter? -

\- Esatto! - sbottò il rosso - Non ci siamo mai fidati di te in passato e non ci fideremo di te in futuro! Quindi ora dacci le prove che quei punti tolti sono stati tolti giustamente! -

\- Piuttosto mi faccio accoppare. - sibilò prima di modificare lo scudo in modo che divenisse una barriera che bloccasse tutto il corridoio e di voltarsi per tornare verso i sotterranei.

L'orgoglio dei Serpeverde non è una cosa da sottovalutare. E nemmeno la loro lealtà. Ma di quest'ultima, davvero in pochi sono a conoscenza.

\- Questa non me la passa liscia! - sibilò Harry, sconvolgendo gli altri due per l'odio che trasudavano quelle parole.

\- Harry, sii ragionevole, prima andiamo in infermeria. Se la ragazzina è stata ferita sarà stata portata lì. - lo fece ragionare la Granger. Il Trio-Delle-Meraviglie poté scoprire che effettivamente Malfoy non aveva mentito, che la ragazzina era assistita da Pansy giorno e notte per evitare nuovi attacchi e che sarebbe potuta uscire solo dopo tre giorni di riposo in infermeria. Nemmeno l'infermiera volle dar loro il nome della piccola Serpe.

Il Trio-Delle-Meraviglie si allontanò depresso, chi per un motivo chi per un altro, ma presto l'argomento della conversazione cambiò direzione: Hermione era nel panico da Presidentessa Del Comitato Organizzativo Della Festa di Halloween E Di Celebrazione Per La Fine Della Guerra, ovvero, non sapeva a chi affidare l'intrattenimento. Solitamente alla fine di un Halloween si affida a un gruppo il compito di organizzare l'attrazione per il successivo, mentre quell'anno si sarebbe dovuto fare tutto in poche settimane.

 

 

 

°°° - °°°

* me lo sono inventato, perché l'idea che un pezzo di anima possa insinuarsi in un altro essere vivente non mi piace per niente e trovo che non regga a un esame attento delle possibili implicazioni.

 


	2. Nella tana delle Serpi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La stanza era grande, illuminata da candele colorate incantate in modo da cambiare a ritmo della musica, popolata da almeno una decina di studenti, se non di più, alcuni dei quali stavano ballando, ma ne avrebbe potuti contenere almeno altrettanti, anche considerati i loro strumenti musicali, che, a detta di Harry, erano una cosa a metà strada tra degli strumenti Babbani e... tutt'altro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve gente!!! Ecco a voi il secondo capitolo di questa storia nata da un pomeriggio di emicrania passato sbacata sul mio meraviglioso letto a 2piazze con la musica bassa bassa di sottofondo ^_^ Le mie storie nascono sempre nelle maniere più strambe! Beh, almeno non l'ho scritta con l'emicrania, quindi, rallegratei!!! Non è completamente sensa senzo ^_^
> 
> Buona lettura!

**_ Una notte agitata. _ **

 

Draco Malfoy non si vide in giro per tutto il pomeriggio: non appena le lezioni furono terminate si dileguò insieme a un altro paio di Serpi e non si presentò nemmeno per cena, ma il solo non appartenete alla Casa di Serpeverde ad accorgersi della sua assenza fu Potter. Scrutando il tavolo delle Serpi vide come anche la Parkinson mancasse e questo gli fece supporre che i due membri dei Tre-Dell'Apocalisse fossero entrambi al capezzale della piccola attaccata, ma non aveva idea di quanto la sua supposizione fosse lontana dalla realtà almeno fino a che, a notte fonda, si stufò di rigirarsi nel letto e non decise di prendere il suo Mantello dell'Invisibilità e la Mappa del Malandrino e uscire dal dormitorio, come suo solito.

Una volta superata la Signora Grassa aprì la Mappa e vide immediatamente che, non solo il cartiglio col nome Malfoy era appena rientrato a scuola seguito da altri due cartigli i cui nomi non gli suggerivano nulla, ma il nido delle Serpi era in un inaspettato fermento, considerando che era già l'una di notte. La sua curiosità, al solito, prese il sopravvento sul buon senso e decise di scendere a dare un'occhiata: con un po' di fortuna sarebbe riuscito a scoprire cosa stavano organizzando le Serpi. La prima cosa che notò arrivando nei sotterranei furono le note, alte, ritmate, cristalline, accompagnate da una voce che s'udiva appena, assorbita dagli spessi muri, ma che doveva essere piacevole e squillante. Quando arrivò al corridoio giusto, seguendo la musica più che la mappa, incrociò uno tra Tiger o Goyle, per lui erano intercambiabili, che entrava nella Sala Comune trasportando una scatola che doveva pesare l'ira di Dio, considerando la fatica che stava facendo per trasportarla. Il moro occhialuto pensò, con una punta di disprezzo e una di pietà che dovevano spiegare allo scimmione che l'essere mago agevola certi lavori, riducendo il volume delle cose e alleggerendone il peso.

Ora che aveva il tempo di osservarla meglio, Harry si rese conto che, oltre alle due porte che portano ai dormitori maschili e femminili, sulla Sala Comune delle Serpi si aprono un altro paio di porte. Nell'aria si sentiva una voce di donna cantare sopra strumenti che picchiavano duro, come a sfogare tutta la loro rabbia, mentre una seconda voce s'udiva appena. La Sala Comune era relativamente tranquilla, anche se il via vai di gente sarebbe stato più appropriato verso le otto di sera piuttosto che all'una di notte.

Passò una porta che dava su una specie di corridoio ed entrò, facendo la massima attenzione, nella porta socchiusa da cui proveniva le voci e venne investito dalla potenza dei suoni e della voce della cantante

 

_"Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)"_ (1)

_Non chiudere i tuoi occhi_

_(Dio conosce cosa vi giace dietro)_

 

La stanza era grande, illuminata da candele colorate incantate in modo da cambiare a ritmo della musica, popolata da almeno una decina di studenti, se non di più, alcuni dei quali stavano ballando, ma ne avrebbe potuti contenere almeno altrettanti, anche considerati i loro strumenti musicali, che, a detta di Harry, erano una cosa a metà strada tra degli strumenti Babbani e... tutt'altro. In ogni caso suonavano solo vagamente come gli strumenti elettrici: Seamus gli aveva spiegato, tempo addietro, che gli strumenti magici avevano della magia innata che permette loro di modificare il suono seguendo le indicazioni mnemoniche del suonatore ed Harry non poté pensare che ai Babbani una cosa simile sarebbe stata molto utile... come quasi tutto ciò che avevano i maghi, rifletté poi.

 

_"Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep never die)"_ (1)

_Non spegnere la luce_

_(Mai dormire mai morire)_

Mentre Harry osservava la stanza, la canzone divenne sussurrata, sensuale e vibrante; riconcentrandosi sul palco improvvisato si rese vagamente conto che la maggior parte di quelli che suonavano li conosceva dato che erano del suo stesso anno.

 

_"Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear"_ (1)

_Angeli caduti ai miei piedi_

_Voci sussurrate al mio orecchio_

_Morte prima dei miei occhi_

_Giace dopo di me ho paura_

 

La cantante, per esempio era Daphne Greengreas, mentre il controcanto era affidato a un Blaise Zabini che, con in mano una chitarra era ancora più sensuale del solito, e la sua voce arrochita era un'estasi per i sensi. Inoltre c'era l'altro tra Tiger o Goyle che suonava quella che aveva tutta l'aria di essere una batteria.

 

_"She beckons me_

_Shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet the end"_ (1)

_Mi chiama con un cenno_

_Devo cedere?_

_Sulla mia fine devo iniziare_

_Ad abbandonare tutto quello per cui sono caduta_

_Mi alzo per incontrare la mia fine_

 

La canzone finì chiudendosi col ritornello, che prima aveva solo intravisto, se mi permettete la licenza, cantato più volte

 

_"Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep never die)"_ (1)

_Non girarti dall'altra parte_

_(Non abbandonarti al dolore)_

_Non cercare di nasconderti_

_(Anche se stanno urlando il tuo nome)_

_Non chiudere gli occhi_

_(Dio sa cosa c'è dietro di essi)_

_Non spegnere la luce_

_(Mai dormire mai morire)_

 

Potter per sua fortuna si trattenne dal battere le mani perché, proprio in quel momento entrò Draco Malfoy, con in braccio la custodia di una chitarra, seguito a ruota dallo scimmione, Tiger o Goyle, e posò la chitarra troppo vicino al suo Mantello dell'Invisibilità, almeno per i parametri del Grifondoro.

Dentro la stanza iniziava a fare caldo, anche perché sul palco immaginario gli artisti erano sempre in movimento e sotto al palco si ballava. Potter non si stupì quindi più di tanto quando li vide allentare le divise, sciogliere o togliere le cravatte, sbottonare le camicie.

Malfoy sorrise agli altri congratulandosi con la Greengras, scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia e a Potter mancò un battito, non tanto per il gesto in sé, quanto perché vedere i Serpeverde così tranquilli e rilassati era per lui una cosa più unica che rara. Prima di scendere ad assistere clandestinamente a quel concerto era infatti più che convinto che le Serpi non si rilassassero nemmeno dopo una pozione calmante. Mentre li guardava si stava rallegrando con se stesso dato che aveva trovato il loro punto debole: se li mette tutti insieme e gli si danno degli strumenti musicali, divengono carini e affab- ma Potter non completò nemmeno il pensiero che gli era venuto in mente vedendo due omaccioni picchiare selvaggiamente con le bacchette sulla pelle, sicuramente umana, che si tendeva sopra i tamburi della batteria e si rese conto che erano pur sempre Serpi. Metterle tutte insieme implica solo creargli il nido.

Nella stanza le serpi chiacchieravano tra di loro senza far troppo caso a chi entrava e usciva, ma Potter concentrò la sua attenzione sull'odiato biondino che si era diretto vicino al palco - Allora Draco, tutto bene? - chiese il ragazzone enorme alla batteria, con voce profonda e vibrante, mentre il suo gemello eterozigote gli rubava le bacchette dalle mani immense.

\- Oh, sì. Damian e Michael sono stati davvero utili e, per dopodomani al massimo secondo Vincent dovrebbe essere tutto pronto - disse Malfoy indicandogli con un cenno del capo Tiger vicino a lui.

\- Ti rendi conto che ci stiamo trincerando, nemmeno fossimo in guerra? - gli chiese Zabini liberandosi della tunica ormai troppo pesante.

\- Blaise, siamo ancora in guerra. Noi saremo sempre in guerra. - gli fece notare il biondino sedendosi precariamente su una sedia mentre s'accendeva una sigaretta e una ragazza del quinto anno gli portava quella che a Potter sembrò una Burrobirra.

\- Che pensiero rassicurante! - ironizzò la biondina dal palco mentre rimetteva a posto le sue cose.

Goyle s'avvicinò all'orecchio dell'amica, mollando la batteria definitivamente nella mani di Tiger sussurrando - Daphne, ti prego, non ti ci mettere anche tu. -

\- Com'è andato il pomeriggio? - chiese Malfoy cambiando palesamente argomento.

\- Ho fatto esercitare il coro delle voci bianche, Ross è un tenore di tutto rispetto e DeSanctis diverrà la migliore soprano del globo ai tempi di Maria Callas non appena metterà piede fuori di qui. Per il resto, compiti fatti anche per te, ma è l'ultima volta sappilo, e vigilanza raddoppiata. Pansy è stata sostituita per un po' dal professor Lumacorno, ma come ben sai non si fida di quell'uomo ed è tornata in infermeria quasi subito. - snocciolò Zabini quasi senza riprendere fiato mentre sembrava del tutto occupato ad accordare la sua chitarra.

La bionda raggiunse la sorella per mollarle la borsa del violino poiché la ragazza era concentrata in una conversazione fitta fitta con un'amica - Io e Katie abbiamo sistemato gli orari della Casa in modo che siano favorevoli per tutti e sono stati già affissi in bacheca. - diede un colpo sulla testa della sorella che la guardò storto afferrando il suo prezioso violino e ricominciando a chiacchierare come se nulla fosse.

Un ragazzino di tredici anni si avvicinò al suo CapoScuola e con aria un po' spavalda gli chiese - Draco, sul serio non potremmo partecipare alle attività dei Club misti? -

Malfoy lo squadrò da capo a piedi capendo immediatamente la questione di cuore dietro la domanda - Non credo sia prudente, ma nessuno ve lo impedisce. Solo, avete saputo che è successo oggi, quindi è tassativo che nessuno di voi vada mai in giro da solo. Questa è la sola regola che dovete sempre rispettare. - si guardò attorno e vide le face stanche per la lunga giornata - E ora a letto. Direi che per oggi siete stati svegli in troppo. -

Zabini sorrise cospiratore quando la sorella di Daphne e la sua amica miagolarono - Un'ultima canzone! - seguite poi dal coro degli altri presenti che chiedevano - Sì, ti prego! Solo una! -

Malfoy alzò gli occhi la cielo prima di arrendersi - Si, va bene... cosa? - ma sgranò gli occhi quando il suo fidato Braccio Destro gli mise di fronte lo sparito - No! Tutto tranne questa! - disse cercando di mollargli lo spartito ma Zabini era dannatamente bravo a eluderlo.

\- E invece faremo proprio questa. - gli altri musicisti presero posto col sorriso sulle labbra mentre il pubblico guardava la scena madre - Non l'abbiamo mai provata tutta e voglio sentire come viene. -

\- E' melodrammatica! - s'imbronciò il biondo fermandosi al centro del palco.

\- L'hai scritta tu*. - gli ricordò l'altro con un sorriso calcolatore mentre gli avvicinava il microfono.

\- A che serve provarla? Tanto non ci dobbiamo mica esibire! -

\- Draco... - sussurrò Zabini con quella voce da infarto e quell'accento leggermente straniero che mandava gli ormoni in orbita su Saturno. Se poi ce lo avevi di fronte anche mezzo nudo... Potter iniziava davvero a chiedersi se i Serpeverde non li intagliassero sul serio nel ghiaccio, dato che nessuno sembrava volergli saltare addosso.

Malfoy gli rivolse un sorriso caldo sussurrando un - OK. - che fece scoppiare tutti a ridere. Ora che Potter ce lo aveva praticamente di fronte fu investito in pieno da quel sorriso e ne rimase scioccato. Il sorriso di Malfoy era una cosa incredibile: illuminava il suo volto facendolo quasi risplendere e faceva brillare gli occhi come diamanti.

Beh, Potter aveva capito perché le Serpi non saltassero tutte addosso a Zabini: se riuscivano a resistere ai sorrisi di Malfoy, potevano resistere a tutto.

\- Volevi solo esser pregato! - sbuffò Tiger al biondo che assunse un'aria scanzonata prima di ghignare un - Ovvio - che fece nuovamente ridere la platea. Poi Malfoy diede il tempo e la chitarra di Zabini iniziò ad arpeggiare un ritmo lento, quasi estenuante se paragonato al precedente che creava la melodia ed un altro suonatore s'unì immediatamente a lui. Malfoy si avvicinò al microfono sussurrando la prima strofa, come se non volesse farsi sentire.

 

_"Let me go_

_Let me go_

_Let me seek the answers that I need to know_

_Let me find a way_

_Let me walk away_

_Through the Undertow_

_Please let me go"_ (2)

_Lasciami andare_

_Lasciami andare_

_Lasciami cercare le risposte che ho bisogno di sapere_

_Lasciamele trovare altrove_

_Lasciami camminare altrove_

_Attraverso il Risucchio_

_Ti prego lasciami andare_

 

La gola di Potter si seccò di colpo: Malfoy, appoggiato stancamente all'asta che tiene il microfono, coi capelli biondi scomposti che gli scendono a coprire la fronte e gli occhi, con la camicia sbottonata fuori dai pantaloni della divisa e l'aria stanca toglie il fiato. La musica continuò costante senza quasi alcuna interruzione tra la prima e la seconda strofa, aggiungendo una batteria gentile e delicata, come una carezza su un volto rigato di lacrime.

 

_"Let me fly_

_Let me fly_

_Let me rise against that blood-red velvet sky_

_Let me chase it all_

_Break my wings and fall_

_Probably survive_

_So let me fly_

_Let me fly..."_ (2)

_Lasciami volare_

_Lasciami volare_

_Lasciami sorgere contro questo cielo di velluto rosso sangue_

_Lasciamelo inseguire_

_Rompere le mie ali e cadere_

_Forse sopravvivere_

_Così lasciami volare_

_Lasciami volare_

 

Malfoy aveva staccato il microfono dalla sua asta alzando il volto leggermente verso l'alto come se stesse pregando, almeno fino all'ultima frase, detta quasi con rabbia, forse con orgoglio, riabbassando il capo; e Potter si sentì lo sguardo di Malfoy addosso, sulla pelle, prima che quella voce da brividi tacesse per lasciare un attimo di spazio agli strumenti e alla batteria dal battito profondo, che tuonava come il cuore quando il dolore diventa troppo grande, col cuore di Potter che batte a ritmo con lei.

 

_"Let me run_

_Let me run_

_Let me ride the crest of chance into the sun_

_You were always there_

_But you may lose me here_

_Now love me if you dare_

_And let me run"_ (2)

_Lasciami correre_

_Lasciami correre_

_Lasciami cavalcare la cresta della fortuna all'interno del Sole_

_Tu sarai per sempre qui_

_Ma devi dimenticarmi qui_

_Ora amami se osi_

_E lasciami correre_

 

La voce, come il ritmo, s'è fatta più cattiva, sostenuta da quella di Daphne che accenna appena le strofe assieme a Draco, spalla contro spalla, tempia contro tempia, quasi dovessero cantare nello stesso microfono, con gli strumenti che fremono per arrivare alla fine della strofa, per esplodere tutta la rabbia e il dolore.

E infatti la voce di Draco, quando si riavvicina al microfono è più alta e più tirata, come se stesse soffocando un grido di dolore in cui si sentono delle parole quasi per sbaglio.

 

_"I'm alive and I am true to my heart now -_

_I am I, but why must truth always make me die?"_ (2)

_Sono sopravvissuto e sono sincero col mio cuore ora -_

_Io sono io, ma perché la verità deve sempre farmi morire?_

 

A questo punto il dolore finalmente esplode, in un urlo rabbioso che continua, un dolore sordo che non lascia un istante attanagliando le viscere, che fa fremere, che ti lascia poi accasciato a terra senza forze.

 

_"Let me break!_

_Let me bleed!_

_Let me tear myself apart I need to breathe!_

_Let me lose my way!_

_Let me walk astray!_

_Maybe to proceed..._

_Just let me bleed!_

_Let me drain!_

_Let me die!_

_Let me break the things I love I need to cry!_

_Let me burn it all!_

_Let me take my fall_

_Through the cleansing fire!_

_Now let me die!"_ (2)

_Lasciami rompere!_

_Lasciami sanguinare!_

_Lasciami piangere per conto mio, ho bisogno di respirare!_

_Lasciami perdere la via!_

_Lasciami camminare a caso!_

_Forse procedere..._

_Ma lasciami sanguinare!_

_Lasciami prosciugare!_

_Lasciami morire!_

_Lasciami rompere le cose che amo ho bisogno di piangere!_

_Lasciami bruciare tutto!_

_Lasciami scontare le mie colpe_

_Attraverso il fuoco purificatore!_

_Ora lasciami morire!_

 

E la musica ora, dopo essere esplosa nella sua rabbia, crolla sotto la forza del dolore e diviene un singhiozzo strozzato, un pianto straziante, portandosi dietro Draco, il respiro quasi affannoso che rende tutto più vero.

 

_"Let me die..._

_Let me out_

_Let me fade into that pitch black velvet night..."_ (2)

_Lasciami morire_

_Lasciami sparire_

_Lasciami cadere in questa notte, pozzo di velluto nero..._

 

Il silenzio tutto attorno a loro era tombale. Potter, come anche gli altri Serpeverde, aveva le lacrime agli occhi in attesa forse del lieto fine che manca, quando finalmente un vocione basso dal fondo urlò ai suonatori tutto il suo apprezzamento facendo immediatamente sciogliere gli altri in un applauso. Blaise sorrise sfilandosi la chitarra, soddisfatto per gli arrangiamenti fatti sapendo di avere tutte le motivazioni per esserlo.

\- Allora? - chiese il biondino ancora seduto per terra - Troppo melodrammatica? -

La ragazza che gli era di fronte gli sorrise estasiata - Quanto basta... è bellissima! - poi lo guardò con uno sguardo da cerbiatta - Canteresti alla cerimonia di commemorazione per la morte dei miei genitori? - gli chiese.

\- Certo. Serpe. - aggiunse sapendo bene cosa aveva fatto la ragazza: il nome Malfoy era ancora importante nel Regno Magico, considerando soprattutto la quantità di soldi che la famiglia, ovvero Draco, possedeva. Avercelo alla cerimonia era per la famiglia della giovane, un vanto.

\- Draco... - sussurrò un ragazzino in fondo alla sala, con voce rotta ma sguardo fermo e spalle dritte - Mia madre era Babbana... ma... -

\- Canterei per ogni madre, Joseph. Perché è quando non ci sono più che ne sentiamo veramente la mancanza. E lo so anch'io. - i ragazzino annuì orgoglioso di avere il suo CapoScuola dalla sua parte - E ora a dormire. Non voglio sentire ragioni! - i ragazzi più piccoli si defilarono immediatamente.

Blaise allungo una mano a Draco, ancora seduto a terra, che la prende e si fa tirare su; Potter sgrana gli occhi non credendo che Malfoy potesse essere tanto leggero o che Zabini potesse essere tanto forte. Ma se quello l'aveva appena impressionato, il seguito gli gelò il sangue nelle vene e dovette trattenere un urlo sorpreso: Blaise stava baciando Draco. E non era un casto bacio sulle labbra, un bacio a stampo che ci si scambia più per gioco che per altro, ma un bacio vero, colmo di passione, ma anche di rispetto e di fiducia, e alla vista di quel bacio Potter fu fermamente convinto che il miglior bacio dato in vita sua fosse nulla in confronto a quello: lui non aveva mai baciato nessuno così e nessuna l'aveva mai baciato così.

Potter si era perso nei suoi pensieri senza senso così non si accorse che Zabini aveva sussurrato qualcosa all'orecchio di Malfoy mentre lo teneva ancora tra le braccia, qualcosa che doveva aver rallegrato moltissimo il biondo perché i suoi occhi, fissi inconsapevoli in quelli di Potter, divennero di mercurio fuso, splendenti come argento liquido.

\- E scordati di dormire da solo sta notte! - rise l'Italiano sciogliendosi dall'abbraccio del biondo dandogli una pacca su una natica e Potter si sentì il fuoco scorrere nelle vene mentre Malfoy rideva voltando la testa verso Zabini; si disse che era solo il dover stare fermo immobile mentre tutt'attorno a lui era vita a mandare in corto i suoi ormoni, ma c'era una vocina, in fondo, molto in fondo alle altre, che gli ricordava che l'unico, il solo, che gli faceva quell'effetto era il biondino che avrebbe di lì a presto dormito col mezzo Italiano.

 

* * *

(1) pezzetto tratto dalla canzone "Whispher" degli _Evanescence_

(2) pezzo di " Undertow" dei _Pain Of Salvation_

*tutte le canzoni che i ragazzi Serpeverde canteranno saranno tutte da intendersi come se fossero farina del loro sacco e non delle cover di altri autori, anche perché, va bene l'apertura al mondo Babbano, ma nessuno di loro farebbe cover di un pezzo Babbano. Per le opere liriche, se ci saranno, devo ancora deciderlo, sarà inteso che i vari autori siano in realtà degli appartenenti al Mondo Magico.

 

 


	3. Grifondoro e Serpeverde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zabini circondò le spalle di Malfoy e gli baciò il collo, senza dire una parola: tra loro non ce n'era bisogno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci arrivati a un nuovo capitolo... e sono ancora lontana dalla fine. Vorrei tanto capire perchè qualcosa che nella mia mente doveva essere di tre pagine sulla carta, anzi nel pc, diviene un'epopea chilometrica!
> 
> In ogni caso, spero di non annoiarvi troppo.
> 
> Buona lettura!

_ **La proposta.** _

 

Malfoy stava raggiungendo la biblioteca seguito da un ragazzino del secondo anno, talmente mingherlino che avrebbe potuto tirarlo su con un braccio solo, che guardava con ammirazione la tunica nera fasciargli sensualmente il torace scendendo poi a terra in eleganti volute, quando improvvisamente si fermò, appena prima di voltare l'angolo verso l'entrata della biblioteca.

\- Potter, non è educato tentare attacchi tanto banali da sembrare stupidi. -

Potter uscì dall'ombra con un'espressione tirata e un sorriso sghembo sulle labbra piene - Non era un agguato Malfoy. Ti stavo aspettando. - disse, facendo ghignare il biondo che, con un'espressione scioccamente sognate, gli fece eco - Oh... il grande Potter, il magnifico Potter mi stava aspettando! Cosa posso dire... _chissene frega_! -

\- Malfoy, almeno ogni tanto, evita di fare lo stronzo! - il biondo lo guardò con uno sguardo che avrebbe trapassato una parete - Ho una cosa da proporvi e non so a chi chiede. -

\- Non c'è bisogno di darmi del voi, Potter. - sorrise cattivo Malfoy senza staccare gli occhi da quelli verdi e brillanti dell'altro che sembrava se lo stessero mangiando.

\- Fottiti Malfoy! - sibilò Potter distogliendo lo sguardo da quelle labbra rosse su cui vedeva ancora incollate quelle di Zabini e iniziando a fissare molto intensamente il pavimento.

Il ghigno sul volto di Malfoy a quella vista si fece più largo: poteva vedere le rotelle del cervello di Potter in movimento e quello che vedeva era davvero interessante anche se non capiva dove potesse averlo visto baciare qualcuno... già si pregustava il momento in cui avrebbe spifferato tutto a Pansy e Blaise quando si ricordò del fagottino del secondo anno che doveva scortare in biblioteca rintanato, molto dignitosamente, dietro il suo mantello. Lo prese per una spalla e poi fece segno a Potter di seguirlo, alzandogli il volto con due dita e lanciandogli un'occhiata obliqua molto fraintendibile che fece esplodere di rosso le guance del Grifone.

Una volta nella biblioteca il ragazzino si defilò verso gli scaffali che gli servivano e Malfoy si appoggiò a un banco vuoto posando lo sguardo su un Potter ancora imbarazzato e congratulandosi con se stesso - Allora, Potter, cosa volevi propormi? - chiese con aria ambigua facendo entrare ancora più in confusione il cervello del povere Grifone.

Malfoy faticava sempre a vedere il Salvatore del Mondo Magico nel ragazzino impacciato che si ritrovava di fronte ogni sacrosanto giorno, ma sapeva come quello sguardo, che ora era imbarazzato e confuso, poteva diventare una lamina tagliente. Sapeva perfettamente che se non ci fosse stata la sua squadra col Grifone, quella notte, di Potter non sarebbe rimasto molto, ma sapeva altrettanto bene che Voldemort sarebbe comunque stato sconfitto. Forse non abbattuto, ma sicuramente sconfitto. Malfoy dovette quindi trattenere un ghigno quindi alla vista del Salvatore del Mondo Magico che balbettava arrossendo di fronte a lui.

\- Ecco... come sai ogni anno c'è una festa ad Halloween... ma l'anno scorso non si è... sì, insomma non si è deciso chi avrebbe dovuto organizzare quest'anno... -

\- Non se ne dovrebbe occupare la tua amichetta Zannuta? - gli chiese assottigliando lo sguardo.

\- Non chiamarla così! - sbottò prevedibilmente Potter facendo sbuffare dalla noia il suo interlocutore che fissò nuovamente i suoi occhi ghiaccio in quelli smeraldo dell'altro.

\- Arriva al punto, Sfregiato. Sono stanco di ascoltarti blaterare frasi senza senso. -

\- Il punto è che volevo sapere se il vostro club di musica voleva prendersi l'impegno di movimentare la serata. - disse d'un fiato.

Malfoy lo guardò innalzando un sopracciglio - Club di Musica? - chiese come se non avesse capito ma non diede il tempo a Potter né di confermare né di smentire - Potter i Serpeverde non hanno un _club_ di musica! - la sua voce sembrava davvero oltraggiata - Dovresti far notare alla cara CapoScuola Zannuta che il solo club di musica esistente è quello gestito dai Tassorosso che si riunisce tutti i venerdì alle diciotto e dubito che qualunque Serpeverde che si rispetti possa far parte di un club tenuto dai Tassorosso. - nel suo sguardo c'era tutto il disprezzo possibile per quei conigli di Tassorosso - Quindi, se proprio devi chiedere a qualcuno, almeno informati su quali sono i club della scuola! - si stava per allontanare quando la voce dell'altro lo richiamò.

\- Allora perché se si passa vicino ai sotterranei si sente della musica? -

Malfoy lo guardò come a volerlo incenerire - Fatti i cazzi tuoi, Potter. - gli sibilò praticamente in bocca tornando sui suoi passi.

\- Aiutare Hermione è affar mio, Malfoy. E da quello che ho sentito voi potete farlo molto meglio dei Tassorosso. O devo pensare che temiate il confronto? - gli chiese cercando di racimolare tutto il coraggio che aveva tirato fuori per affrontare Lord Voldemort.

\- Ma quale confronto? - gli chiese l'altro allontanandosi e ghignando - In ogni caso non posso darti alcuna certezza. Sai, a noi non ce ne frega un cazzo né di Halloween, soprattutto questo Halloween, né tanto meno delle celebrazioni per la tua patetica vittoria. Quindi preparati a un rifiuto. Non credo che perorerò così fortemente la tua causa, Potter. - ghignò nuovamente poi riprese la spalla della piccola Serpe che aveva accompagnato e tornò verso il suo dormitorio gongolando, lasciando un Harry Potter pieno di dubbi che continuava a chiedersi chi fosse il ragazzo che aveva visto cantare col cuore in mano la sera precedente. Perché di una cosa era certo: non potevano essere la stessa persona.

 

_ **Primi battibecchi** _

 

Se c'è qualcosa che ogni maschio esistente sulla faccia della terra dovrebbe tenere a mente è che non si passa sopra l'autorità di una signora se non la si vuol vedere incazzata come una biscia col mal di pancia premestruale; soprattutto, se la signora ha un problema che non riesce a risolvere, prima di attuare la soluzione è sempre bene chiedere il nullaosta. Non dovrebbe essere una cosa difficile da capire, ma Potter dovette impararlo a sue spese proprio al ritorno nel suo dormitorio dall'imbarazzante incontro con Re delle Serpi. La Granger stava urlando come una pazza, leggendo l'ennesimo rifiuto e, non appena lo vide, gli si buttò praticamente nelle braccia - Harry, ti supplico, dimmi che la tua squadra di Quiddich si può inventare qualcosa per la celebrazione di questo Halloween! - aveva quasi le lacrime agli occhi e Ron, seduto su un tavolo, fissò l'amico con uno sguardo implorante.

\- Hermione... ti devo parlare... anche se so che quello che ho da dirti potrebbe non piacerti... - quello fu il momento in cui il moretto capì che avrebbe davvero dovuto chiedere _prima_ il permesso a lei e _poi_ andare a parlare con Malfoy. Deglutì a fatica e cercò il coraggio di parlare all'amica.

 

Dall'altra parte di Hogwarts, nei sotterranei, nella lussuosa stanza del CapoScuola, il Trio-Dell'Apocalisse era stato convocato da Malfoy per riferire le parole dette da Potter. Da qualche parte un violino suonava la sua tristezza e, la chitarra di Zabini, costantemente tra le sue mani, lo accompagnava discreta ma stonò violentemente quando l'amico e amante gli disse che il loro peggiore incubo da quando era ricominciata la scuola aveva chiesto il loro aiuto per preparare la festa di Halloween. E anche la sua voce non esprimeva altro che disgusto e stizza - Quell'idiota non ci ha mai tributato l'onore che meritiamo per l'aiuto che gli abbiamo dato durante la guerra e viene a chiedere, proprio a te di aiutarlo a organizzare una stramaledetta, stupidissima festa?!? Draco, ti prego, dimmi che ho capito male. -

La Parkinson si strinse nelle spalle rannicchiandosi ancora di più nella poltrona nella stanza dell'amico - Ad Halloween le anime dei morti tornano sulla terra. I genitori di troppi ragazzi sono morte durante questa guerra, sono morte militando nella fazione opposta a quella dei propri figli e non credo che tirar su un concerto per celebrare la vittoria sia l'idea che quei figli hanno per ricordare la morte dei loro genitori. Almeno, non è il modo in cui io intendo celebrare! - finì quasi strillando. Solo quando erano soli quei tre facevano intravedere le loro debolezze, sapendo che lì erano al sicuro.

\- Pansy ha perfettamente ragione, Draco. E lo sai anche tu. - disse Zabini tirandosi su e sedendosi sul letto accanto al biondo - Pensi che i ragazzi sarebbero d'accordo a suonare per divertire quegli stupidi egocentrici che non hanno mostrato un minimo di rispetto per noi e per i nostri sentimenti? - Malfoy si allungò a baciargli le labbra piene, perdendosi un attimo in quegli occhi blu cobalto prima di sorridere in maniera tanto calcolatrice che l'Italiano quasi sussultò. Aveva visto quello sguardo tante volte durante la guerra e solitamente preannunciava grandi perdite nell'esercito nemico.

\- E chi ha detto che dobbiamo farli divertire? - chiese guardando prima il suo amante poi la sua amica - Volete sapere come passerei io questo Halloween? Suonando e cantando per coloro che ho perso per sempre, che non sono stato in grado di proteggere. Per i miei amici che non ci sono più, per Theo ucciso da suo padre, per mio padre rinchiuso per sempre ad Azkaban, per Piton in un letto d'ospedale che lotta ancora tra la vita e la morte, per mia madre uccisa dal fuoco amico nonostante fosse innocente. E non mi interessa se lo farò solo nella mia stanza, nella sala che usiamo per esercitarci o in Sala Grande di fronte al resto della scuola. - gli amici lo guardarono pensierosi ma non aprirono bocca - In ogni caso ho detto a Potter di non sperarci troppo, quindi possiamo tirarci indietro senza rischiare la faccia. Se vuoi siete con me, ne parleremo agli altri. Altrimenti non se ne fa nulla. -

La Parkinson tirò fuori dalla tasca un fazzoletto e si asciugò una guancia su cui una sola lacrima aveva osato scivolare - Vado in infermeria. - annunciò agli altri - Ho lasciato Eirene in infermeria con Lumacorno, ma non mi fido di quell'uomo che non ha mai fatto nulla per noi. Quella bambina ha sofferto troppo e non è giusto. - si alzò, baciò i due ragazzi sulle labbra ma prima di uscire sussurrò - Dammi un po' di tempo per riflettere. -

Zabini circondò le spalle di Malfoy e gli baciò il collo, senza dire una parola: tra loro non ce n'era bisogno.

 

Potter nel frattempo si stava subendo una strigliata coi fiocchi da parte dei suoi amici.

\- Ma come diamine t'è venuto in mente?!? - le urla delle Granger rimbombarono ferocemente in tutta la Sala Comune di Grifondoro - Certe decisioni le devo prendere io non tu! - Wasley guardò l'amico con uno sguardo a metà tra accusa e compassione - Harry come hai potuto passare sopra la mia autorità? -

\- Scusa, ma... -

\- _Ma_ cosa, Harry? Sono Serpi e non puoi mettere un evento del genere nelle loro mani! Lo distruggeranno! - la voce della ragazza era divenuta acuta e aveva assunto quell'odioso tono da maestrina - è il primo anniversario dalla morte di Voldemort e tu vuoi affidare la celebrazione ai figli dei Mangiamorte, a un Mangiamorte? -

\- Hermione! Hai messo la tua vita nelle mani di _quel_ Mangiamorte, te ne sei dimenticata? - Potter aveva sgranato gli occhi non riuscendo a credere a ciò che sentiva - Gli hai affidato la vita e non gli affideresti un festa? -

\- Sono due cose diverse. - disse lei arricciando il naso - Quella era la guerra. E ora suo padre è stato condannato al carcere a vita! -

\- I Serpeverde stanno dalla nostra parte! -

\- I Serpeverde _erano_ dalla nostra parte! Per loro era la soluzione più conveniente, tutto qui. -

\- _Tutto qui_? Hermione, hanno perso le loro famiglie per questa guerra! Trovi davvero che per loro sia stata la soluzione più conveniente? -

 

 

 


	4. Discussioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La musica scemò assieme alle parole e Malfoy passò un braccio dietro la schiena dell'altro, mentre con l'altra mano andò a intercettare la mano dalla pelle più scura del moro; chiuse gli occhi e si sistemò meglio nell'incavo del collo di Zabini.
> 
> E rimasero così, abbracciati stretti: loro due e la chitarra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci con un altro capitolo...
> 
> Che dire... nouvamente musica, nuovamente Serpeverde contro il resto del mondo, nuovamente in risalto i lati forse contraddittori delle Serpi.
> 
> E, come sempre, grazie a chi legge e grazie a chi commenta ^_^
> 
> Enjoy!

**_ Altri battibecchi. _ **

 

_"I'm going out tonight, I'm feelin' alright_

_Gonna let it all hang out_

_Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

_No inhibitions, make no conditions_

_Get a little outta line_

_I ain't gonna act politically correct_

_I only wanna have a good time"(1)_

_Esco stasera, mi sento bene_

_Vado a stenderli tutti_

_Voglio fare rumore, far sentire la mia voce_

_Voglio urlare e gridare_

_Senza inibizioni,senza porre condizioni_

_Uscire un poco dal selciato_

_Non voglio essere politicamente corretta_

_Voglio solo avere una bella giornata_

 

I Tre-Dell'Apocalisse erano entrati nell'aula che avevano organizzato per permettere ai loro amici di suonare, dato che non riuscivano a trovare da nessuna parte i ragazzi del quarto e quinto anno, rendendosi conto che probabilmente quelle piccole pesti non avevano nemmeno letto l'avviso. Si erano già preparati una ramanzina di quelle che si ricordano finché si campa, ma quello che videro li spiazzò completamente: la sorellina di Daphne, Hestia, la piccola di casa Greengras, stava incantando tutti con quell'aria sbarazzina che le davano i capelli biondi, come quelli della sorella, stretti in due codini troppo fanciulleschi per quelle forme, la lunga frangia che le copriva in parte gli occhi nerissimi e il fisico sottile con quell'aria un po' svampita facevano il resto.

 

_"The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little funny"(1)_

_La cosa più bella dell'essere donna_

_È la prerogativa di divertirsi un po'_

 

Le ragazze stavano ridacchiando, esibendosi in un balletto scherzosamente provocante mentre i ragazzi sghignazzavano prendendole bonariamente in giro. I tutto dava l'idea quasi di una coreografia studiata a tavolino ma i tre sapevano che non era così: Malfoy appoggiò la schiena alla porta mentre Zabini ghignava soddisfatto e la Parkinson scuoteva piano il caschetto nero pece.

 

_"Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts, short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild, yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction_

_Color my hair, do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!"(1)_

_Uscire fuori di testa, dimenticarmi di essere una signora_

_Una camicia da uomo, una minigonna_

_Veramente selvaggia, completamente sopra le righe_

_Essere attiva, sentire l'attrazione_

_Colorare i capelli, fare ciò che oso_

_Voglio essere libera, di sentire nella maniera in cui io sento_

_Uomini! Io sento come una donna!_

 

Quella ragazza era un genietto e loro lo sapevano, ma non credevano che lo fosse anche in seduzione e le loro espressioni dovevano essere abbastanza esplicite poiché le ragazze che l'attorniavano risero vedendo i due colleghi più grandi fissi sulla porta con quello sguardo predatorio in volto: sapevano di essere bellissime, intriganti e provocanti e non se ne vergognavano. Un paio di ragazzi, visti i più grandi, afferrarono le proprie fidanzate stringendole in un ballo serrato e avvolgente. Zabini rise passando un braccio sulle spalle del biondo prima che la Parkinson gli afferrasse un braccio per farla ballare. Addio ramanzina... ma Malfoy guardò indulgente l'amica: la settimana non era stata facile per nessuno di loro e impedirgli quest'ultimo momento di felicità prima della riunione gli sembrava una cattiveria eccessiva, persino per lui.

 

_"The girls need a break, tonight we're gonna take_

_The chance to get out on the town_

_We don't need romance, we only wanna dance_

_We're gonna let our hair hang down"(1)_

_Le ragazze hanno bisogno di un break, stanotte ce la prendiamo_

_La possibilità di uscire in città_

_Non abbiamo bisogno di romanticismo, vogliamo solo ballare_

_Andremo a lasciare cadere i nostri capelli_

 

Malfoy alzò lo sguardo al cielo e scosse la testa cercando di reprimere un ghigno: altre che cattivo, doveva essere infuriato con loro per il ritardo, ma era stanco e vederli così spensierati, una volta ogni tanto, gli scaldava il cuore, gli dava la certezza che le sue scelte erano state le scelte giuste.

 

 _"_ _The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun_

 

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!*"(1)_

_La cosa più bella dell'essere donna_

_È la prerogativa di divertirsi un po'_

 

_Uscire fuori di testa, dimenticarmi di essere una signora_

_Una camicia da uomo, una minigonna_

_Veramente selvaggia, completamente sopra le righe_

_Essere attiva, sentire l'attrazione_

_Colorare i capelli, fare ciò che oso_

_Voglio essere libera, di sentire nella maniera in cui io sento_

_Uomini! Io sento come una donna!_

 

 

Suo padre gliel'aveva ripetuto fino alla nausea: " _i Malfoy sono fatti per comandare_ ". E lui aveva imparato a comandare, aveva imparato a essere astuto e viscido, gentile e caritatevole, stronzo e bsubdolo, affascinate e simpatico, intelligente e arrogante, aveva imparato a essere sempre perfetto, sempre consapevole di ciò che gli avveniva intorno, sempre presente. Aveva acquistato la fiducia delle sue Serpi, giorno dopo giorno, semplicemente facendoli sentire importanti, perché sapeva bene che, come lui, la maggioranza dei suoi compagni di casa erano profondamente soli, abbandonati da genitori troppo spesso interessati unicamente a loro stessi per curarsi personalmente dei figli. Così quella sala comune, quelle tende verde-argento, erano diventate davvero la loro vera casa, il solo luogo dove essere se stessi, dove non dover indossare la maschera di algida nobiltà che il loro status prevedeva. E lui era il Principe di quella casa.

 

_"I get totally crazy_

_Can you feel it_

_Come, come, come on baby_

_I feel like a woman!"(1)_

_Sono completamente pazza_

_Puoi percepirlo_

_Vieni, vieni, vieni Avanti ragazzo_

_Io sento come un donna!_

 

Malfoy rimase inchiodato allo stipite della porta aspettando pazientemente, per quanto potesse essere paziente un Malfoy, che i ragazzi si rendessero conto che li stava aspettando per qualcosa; Zabini e Parkinson sorrisero per un momento alla sua espressione prima di uscire sibilando un - Ti aspettiamo di là - che mise gli altri sul chi vive, cosicché l'attesa del biondo Capocasa fu tutt'altro che lunga: non appena i due furono usciti Hestia Greengreas chiese, con un'aria assolutamente innocente, che faceva facilmente intuire quanto poco in realtà lo fosse, - Che succede Draco? -

\- Succede, _Hestia_ , che c'è una riunione importante in Sala Comune cui tutti e sottolineo _tutti_ erano tenuti di partecipare. - assottigliò lo sguardo fissando intensamente gli occhi neri della ragazza costringendola ad abbassarli - O forse vuoi dirmi di non essere più in grado di leggere un annuncio? Perché, in questo caso, sarei davvero, davvero deluso da te e dai tuoi compagni e mi vedrei costretto a togliere punti a tutti voi e a mettere te, in particolare, in punizione. E la cosa, credimi, mi scoccerebbe alquanto. - sorrise mellifluo - E sono assolutamente certo che nessuno di voi vuole vedermi scocciato. -

I ragazzi abbassarono la testa uno per uno, mormorando un - No Draco - che al Serpeverde sembrò la cosa più dolce del mondo, nonostante i suoi occhi rimasero gelidi fissi su ognuno dei ragazzi che in fila stavano lasciando l'aula di musica, ringraziando mentalmente la rigida educazione ricevuta. Li fece sfilare tutti fino in Sala comune prima di chiudersi la porta dell'aula di musica alle spalle e raggiungere gli altri per poter esporre ciò che Potter gli aveva chiesto e che Zabini e Parkinson avevano alla fine condiviso: organizzare in poco più di un mese il Concerto di Halloween: era certo che le sue dolci Serpi avrebbero tirato fuori tutto il loro veleno prima di acconsentire e non si sarebbe perso lo spettacolo per nulla al mondo.

 

Harry Potter quel giorno si era nascosto in un'aula vuota, di fronte al loggiato che s'apriva sul piccolo chiostro interno con la grande fontana di pietra dove le statue delle ninfe danzavano incessantemente al ritmo con una musica a lui sconosciuta, ed era profondamente impegnato a trovare una soluzione al "problema Halloween": erano due giorni che Malfoy lo ignorava e il biondo, purtroppo, non era sembrato minimamente interessato a prender parte allo spettacolo, e lui aveva promesso a Hermione Granger che, nel caso in cui Malfoy e i Serpeverde avessero, come lei prevedeva, tradito le loro aspettative, avrebbe evitato lui l'ennesima catastrofe. Si stava arrovellando il cervello quando, nel corridoio accanto all'aula sentì alcuni ragazzi chiacchierare tra loro proprio dei Serpeverde, quindi appizzò le orecchi e si mise, molto poco dignitosamente, ad origliare.

\- Hai notato che le Serpi non si vedono più in giro? -

\- Si. E la cosa mi puzza di bruciato. Sono certo che stanno tramando qualcosa. -

\- Ovvio che tramano! Che altro potrebbero fare? -

\- Sentite, non è che potremmo cambiare argomento? È da quando non si vedono più nemmeno in biblioteca che Malfoy gira con un ghigno raccapricciante sul volto e la Parkinson ha iniziato a maledire anche solo chi le si avvicina... vi prego, cambiamo argomento? - Potter capì che erano almeno in tre, e avrebbe potuto giurare che non fossero tutti appartenenti ad una stessa casa: c'era qualcosa nel tono delle loro voci che denotava una conoscenza un po' blanda, propria di chi non passa più della metà del proprio tempo insieme, come inevitabilmente avviene per chi sta nello stesso dormitorio.

\- Smettila di tremare! Non sono in giro oggi! Ho sentito uno del primo trascinare un suo amico in Sala Comune ricordandogli dell'Assemblea. -

\- Che _assemblea_? -

\- E che diamine ne dovrei sapere io? Mica sono una Serpe! E non mi avvicinerei ai sotterranei nemmeno se me lo obbligasse la Preside! Piuttosto mi farei espellere! Non ho alcuna intenzione di perdermi in quel dedalo senza uscita, grazie tante! -

\- Comunque sono ancora più inquietanti quest'anno che gli anni passati. Soprattutto Zabini... sembra un'altra persona. Insomma... lui è sempre stato, beh, non dico gentile, ma almeno tranquillo. Ora sembra che ti stia per azzannare alla gola non appena gli rivolgi la parola! -

\- Smettila di frignare! Solo perché ti aiutava di tanto in tanto a far i compiti non vuol dire che fosse gentile! - una risata quasi cattiva fece accapponare la pelle di Potter quando il respiro gli si bloccò in petto rendendosi conto che, in tutto questo, non riusciva ad evitare di pensare che le Serpi fossero le uniche vere vittime e che, nonostante Malfoy fosse e rimanesse uno stronzo bastardo... _un bellissimo, etereo e peccaminoso stronzo bastardo_... si stesse comportando nell'unico modo in cui avrebbe mai potuto proteggere il suo gregge... _o meglio la sua nidiata di vipere_.

\- Io non lo so, Mike. Forse ha ragione lui, forse la guerra li ha profondamente cambiati. In fondo la maggior parte di loro hanno perso i propri genitori, in un modo o nell'altro. -

\- Proprio per questo non mi fido e non mi fiderò mai di loro. Molti di loro potrebbero volersi vendicare! -

\- Anche troppi di noi vorrebbero, Mike. -

 

-NON HO ALCUNA INTENZIONE DI ALLIETARE LA LORO STUPIDISSIMA FESTA! Sono loro che vogliono celebrare la vittoria, non IO! E poi cosa sarebbe cambiato da quando quell'idiota serpentiforme ha finalmente deciso di lasciarci le cuoia dovranno ancora trovare il coraggio di ammetterlo! LO ODIO! Li odio e non ho alcuna intenzione di partecipare a questa _cosa_!!! -

Draco Malfoy rimase imperturbabile allo scoppio d'ira del giovanissimo McNair: entrambi i suoi genitori furono uccisi dagli Auror durante la guerra, nonostante gli avessero promesso che avrebbero fatto di tutto per catturarli vivi in modo da fargli avere un processo e una sentenza equa che, nonostante le ripetute promesse non ci fu mai per nessun Mangiamorte, e nessun figlio di Mangiamorte dalla fine della guerra è stato più trattato col rispetto che si deve a chi non è altro che una vittima del destino. Tranne i Tre-Dell'Apocalisse, ma loro erano un caso a parte. Alle parole del ragazzo molte altre voci si levarono in appoggio alla decisione di non prender parte ai festeggiamenti.

\- Draco, ci stiamo trincerando per evitarli, per evitare di essere feriti da loro e dai loro comportamenti. Perché ora dovremmo partecipare alla festa più straziante per ognuno di noi quest'anno? Solo perché ci è stato chiesto? C'hanno anche chiesto di finire all'Inferno, e non credo che nessuno di noi voglia dar loro retta. - la ragazza che aveva parlato frequentava il sesto anno e aveva combattuto fianco a fianco al suo Caposcuola, senza mai dubitare degli ordini che le venivano imposti, anche quando sembravano folli perché sapeva che la sola cosa che stava a cuore al Principe indiscusso di tutte le Serpi erano, per l'appunto, le sue Serpi. Ora, questa richiesta, le sembrava più assurda di tutte quelle che aveva sentito durante la guerra.

Le recriminazioni delle Serpi andavano ormai avanti da parecchio tempo e Malfoy iniziava davvero a cercare un modo per dire a Potter, nella maniera più sgradevole possibile, che avevano deciso di non aiutarli per Halloween e forse, si disse, cercava un modo dal momento stesso in cui il moro salvatore del mondo gliel'aveva proposto. Per questo si stupì della domanda posta con calma dall'ultima persona che si aspettasse prendesse la parola: il figlio di un Babbano e di una Strega, il padre morto per mano della madre che, sotto Imperius aveva cercato di uccidere anche lui e suo fratello maggiore; i due si salvarono solo perché il più grande uccise la madre.

\- Ad ogni modo, che condizioni hanno posto? - chiese il ragazzo del quinto guardando il fratello di un anno più grande cercando sostegno.

Malfoy ghignò - Nessuna. -

 

Harry si trovò nuovamente a vagare, perso, nei sotterranei come se fosse alla ricerca di qualcosa di più importante della risposta alla sua stupida richiesta di partecipare attivamente alla Celebrazione per la festa di Halloween ma, nonostante si sforzasse, non riusciva a capire cosa stesse cercando con tanta tenacia.

_Le labbra di Draco Malfoy appiccicate a quelle di Blaise Zabini probabilmente._

Scacciò la vocina nella sua testa con un gesto seco della mano e, superato un corridoio, si trovò in una sorta di piccolo atrio con un pozzo al centro, piccole colonnine a circondarlo e una nebbiolina irreale che penetrava nelle ossa impregnando il cuore di malinconia. Potter credette di sognare quando sentì una chitarra singhiozzare i primi accordi, poi però si accorse che, seduti per terra, di fianco al pozzo, vi erano proprio Zabini, Malfoy e una chitarra tra loro. La testa del biondo era appoggiata su una spalla del moro, i fili d'oro dei suoi capelli scivolavano sulla divisa nera dell'atro formando gentili arabeschi, gli occhi d'argento liquido erano nascosti dalle palpebre abbassate, frementi, in attesa di un miracolo forse.

Gli occhi del moro si aprirono, rivelando un blu brillante come il mare, fissando le dita sottili che accarezzavano dolcemente la tastiera, il petto si gonfiò alla ricerca d'aria e la voce, calda, gentile e profonda iniziò a cantare, in una lingua che Harry non poteva capire, ma che era dolce e appassionata alle sue orecchie

 

_"In un vortice di polvere_

_gli altri vedevan siccità,_

_a me ricordava_

_la gonna di Jenny_

_in un ballo di tanti anni fa_

 

_Sentivo la mia terra_

_vibrare di suoni, era il mio cuore_

_e allora perché coltivarla ancora,_

_come pensarla migliore_

 

_Libertà l'ho vista dormire_

_nei campi coltivati_

_a cielo e denaro,_

_a cielo ed amore,_

_protetta da un filo spinato_

 

_Libertà l'ho vista svegliarsi_

_ogni volta che ho suonato_

_per un fruscio di ragazze_

_a un ballo,_

_per un compagno ubriaco_

 

_E poi se la gente sa,_

_e la gente lo sa che sai suonare,_

_suonare ti tocca_

_per tutta la vita_

_e ti piace lasciarti ascoltare_

 

_Finii con i campi alle ortiche_

_finii con un flauto spezzato_

_e un ridere rauco_

_e ricordi tanti_

_e nemmeno un rimpianto"(2)_

 

La musica scemò assieme alle parole e Malfoy passò un braccio dietro la schiena dell'altro, mentre con l'altra mano andò a intercettare la mano dalla pelle più scura del moro; chiuse gli occhi e si sistemò meglio nell'incavo del collo di Zabini.

E rimasero così, abbracciati stretti: loro due e la chitarra.

 

 

 

* * *

(1) pezzi della canzone " _Man! I feel like a woman!_ " di Shania Twain

(2) " _Il suonatore Jones_ " del grandissimo Fabrizio deAndrè (in ricordo di un grande musicista, di un magnifico insegnate, di un caro amico)

 

* la traduzione di "I feel like a woman" è duplice: è sia "io sento come una donna" che "mi sento donna", e valgono entrambe.

 


	5. Concerto privato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Potter vuole morire? - - Noi temeremmo il confronto su cosa? Un giro di Do e un testo "sole, cuore, amore"? - - La sua tortura sarà lenta e dolorosa, sentirà dolore in ogni stramaledettissima cellula del suo fottutissimo corpo! Arriverà a implorarmi di ucciderlo! - - Noi paura di tre stupide oche Tassorosso?!? Ma il neurone che gli era rimasto dopo le cruciatus dell'Oscuro ha deciso di espatriare alle Bahamas pur di non avere a che fare con la sua stupidità? - - Io lo UCCIDO! Gli faccio rimpiangere quell'Avada che non l'ha colpito, altro che!!! - - Non vedrà l'alba di domani, potete giurarci!!! -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci a un nuovo capitolo!
> 
> Un grazie alle mie due lettrici appassionate, AngelusSpike1889 e Zephan!
> 
> Spero che anche questo capitolo sia di vostro gradimento!
> 
> Buona lettura!!!
> 
> Leli

**_ Il confronto _ **

 

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson stavano raggiungendo l'aula di musica dove avevano dato appuntamento al Trio-Delle-Meraviglie, con ancora le voci stizzite delle due Greengras a percuotergli selvaggiamente i timpani: il Principe si era fatto sfuggire che Potter aveva insinuato che loro temevano il confronto col Club di Musica tenuto dai Tassorosso, ma nessuno poteva premettersi di insinuare una simile _defaillance_ delle due bionde senza finire in pasto a un Threstal.

\- Potter vuole morire? - - Noi temeremmo il confronto su _cosa_? Un giro di Do e un testo "sole, cuore, amore"? - - La sua tortura sarà lenta e dolorosa, sentirà dolore in ogni stramaledettissima cellula del suo fottutissimo corpo! Arriverà a implorarmi di ucciderlo! - - Noi paura di tre stupide oche Tassorosso?!? Ma il neurone che gli era rimasto dopo le _cruciatus_ dell'Oscuro ha deciso di espatriare alle Bahamas pur di non avere a che fare con la sua stupidità? - - Io lo UCCIDO! Gli faccio rimpiangere quell' _Avada_ che non l'ha colpito, altro che!!! - - Non vedrà l'alba di domani, potete giurarci!!! -

E via così per una buona mezzora, senza soluzione di continuità dalle urla di una e quelle dell'altra, alternando isterismi a minacce di morte, compiacendo incredibilmente, a loro insaputa, l'ego del loro Principe.

Malfoy aveva quindi stampato sul viso il suo solito ghigno, Zabini s'era trincerato dietro la sua fredda imperturbabilità e la Parkinson mostrava la sua saccente aria da snob; nell'aula di musica, come previsto dalle sorelle Greengras, i Tassi stavano suonando un pezzo alquanto scialbo di contenuti poetico-lessicali e decisamente povero per quel che riguardava l'armonizzazione degli accordi, riuscendo addirittura a stonare qualche accordo. In fondo alla sala, accanto alle grandi vetrate che davano sulla Foresta Proibita, il Trio-Delle-Meraviglie stava ascoltando con cipiglio critico; o almeno, la Granger provava ad avere un cipiglio critico, gli altri due ascoltavano e basta. Potter quella mattina aveva infatti fatto gli occhi dolci a Ernie MacMillian, tanto che alla fine questi s'era proposto di aiutarlo per il Concerto di Halloween, un attimo prima che Malfoy gli mandasse una libellula di carta recante il messaggio, decisamente in tono con l'algida e sfrontata Serpe:

 

_18\. aula musica_

_Porta la Zannuta._

_D.M._

 

Ovviamente il messaggio aveva procurato non pochi nevrosi alla Granger e soprattutto al suo neo-fidanzato, Weasley, che si era sentito in obbligo di picchiare quanto prima Malfoy per l'insulto gratuito alla sua ragazza per questo, quando il Trio-Dell'Apocalisse entrò nell'Aula di Musica scese piano un silenzio carico di tensione: Malfoy squadrò i musicisti sulla pedana inarcando un biondissimo sopraciglio.

\- Questa è l'aula di musica? - chiese guardandosi attorno e vedendo alcune timide teste annuire - Davvero? - chiese sgranando gli occhi di ghiaccio che rimasero però affilati come lame mentre si posavano sugli astanti - E allora perché non fate musica? - Ron Weasley stava per scagliarsi contro Malfoy a testa bassa ma questi non se ne curò minimamente, lasciando che fossero Potter e la Granger a fermare lo stupido atto di eroismo del rosso - O forse vorreste fari credere che il massimo che riusciate a fare sono le cover delle Sorelle Stravagarie?!? Su, forza MacMillian! Mi pare di aver sentito che ti sei offerto di aiutare San Potter ad organizzare una stupida celebrazione! - la faccia di Potter divenne rossa come i capelli dell'amico che teneva ancora arpionato per un braccio ma non reagì come tutti si sarebbero aspettati: rimase a bloccare l'amico, facendo continuare l'arringa della bionda Serpe - Facci sentire ciò che sai fare! Sai, MacMillian, Sfregiato pensa che i miei ragazzi temano il confronto coi tuoi: fagli vedere quanto si sbaglia! -

Weasley ritrovò la perduta calma e sgranò gli occhi guardando verso Potter nel tentativo di comprendere perché l'amico gli avesse impedito di gettarsi e contro l'atro: riusciva a capire la Grangere, nonostante la ragazza avesse in precedenza dato un pugno a Malfoy, aveva sempre cercato di evitare ci si prendessero a pugni, ma Potter non aveva mai evitato uno scontro con la bionda Serpe. E ora che non aveva i due gorilla appresso, ma solo, si fa per dire, Zabini a Parkinson, che si guardavano intorno con quell'aria di superiorità tipica delle Serpi, si sarebbe aspettato che il suo amico avrebbe gradito una bella scazzottata, soprattutto considerando che Malfoy aveva insultato la sua ragazza. Ma Potter continuò ad arpionarlo per un braccio, aspettando che il diverbio tra il Tasso e la Serpe si risolvesse senza intervenire.

MacMillian afferrò la chitarra dell'altro musicista sulla pedana e se la mise a tracolla - Per suonare servono sentimenti, Malfoy, e né te né le tue Serpi siete in grado di provarne, ingessati nei vostri modi da damerini! -

\- Oooh! Il piccolo indifeso Tassorosso ha alzato la testa! - sghignazzò il Principe delle Serpi mentre i suonatori si sistemavano sulla pedana e Zabini e la Parkinson gli si avvicinavano imperturbabile come sempre - Ma sai, voglio rivelarti un segreto: non fai paura neanche un po' e... oggi mi sento magnanimo...te ne rivelo un altro: il finto buonismo e il malcelato vittimismo non sono annoverati tra i sentimenti, ed essere smielati e petulanti rende solo appiccicaticci e noiosi, non certo profondi. - si mise a sedere su un banco mentre la Parkinson ridacchiava appoggiandosi all'ampio torace di Blaise Zabini che in piedi accanto al biondo le cinse la vita con un braccio possente - Ma prego. - aggiunse col tono strascicato e annoiato che lo contraddistingueva - Non voglio certo rubarvi questo momento di gloria! -

MacMillian fece salire Rose Zeller sulla pedana e iniziarono a suonare.

Dopo qualche gorgheggio della cantante iniziò la strofa vera e propria.

 

 _I think I did it again_  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby  
  


 _Oops!...I did it again_  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent(1)

_Penso di averlo fatto ancora_

_Ti ho fatto credere che fossi più di un amico_

_Oh ragazzo_

_Può sembrare come una cotta_

_Ma non significa che sia stata seria_

_Perché perdere le mie facoltà mentali_

_È decisamente tipico di me_

 

_Oops!... l'ho fatto ancora_

_Ho giocato col tuo cuore, mi sono persa nel gioco_

_Oh, ragazzo, ragazzo_

_Oops!.. hai pensato fosse amore_

_Che sono inviata dall'alto_

_Non sono così innocente_

 

La Parkinson guardò in su, cercando le iridi blu notte del compagno cui era abbracciata, inarcando un sopracciglio nero come la pece e tentando di non scoppiare a ridere si ostinò a pensare a qualcosa di assolutamente triste e disperato... ma decisamente il compito di non ridere non era facile nemmeno per una come lei, abituata a frenare i propri sentimenti. Malfoy era una maschera di indifferenza, mentre Zabini aveva quella luce negli occhi di chi sta ad un passo dallo scoppiare mentre il volto non esprimeva alcuna tensione.

 _  
_ _You see my problem is this_  
I'm dreaming away  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist  
I cry, watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh(1)

_Vedi, il mio problema è che_

_Sto fantasticando_

_Desiderando che gli eroi esistano davvero_

_Piango guardando i giorni_

_Non puoi vedere che sono matta in molti modi_

_Soltanto per perdere le mie facoltà mentali_

_È decisamente tipico di me_

 

Quando il coretto si ripeté per la seconda volta Pansy Parkinso temette di morire, ma resistette stoicamente alle sue pulsioni e rimase immobile e rigida tra le braccia di Zabini che iniziavano a stringerla un po' troppo fermamente; piantò le sue unghie laccate nel braccio del compagno e represse un conato di vomito.

I tre si rifiutarono fermamente di ascoltare il resto della canzone, un rap senza senso alcuno alla fine del quale la cantante aveva perso ad agitarsi sul piccolo palco come un'indemoniata facendo muovere le grosse tette e atteggiandosi da star. Zabini aveva assunto un colorito verdognolo ed era praticamente certo che stesse per vomitare come la ragazza che aveva tra le braccia mentre Malfoy era rigido come uno stoccafisso.

Quando finalmente il brano terminò la Parkinson sfilò le unghie dalla carne di Zabini e batté le mani tre volte, ben distanziate tra loro, con evidente scherno - Complimenti! - disse riuscendo incredibilmente a evitare di strozzarsi e a sputare tutto il fiele in quelle parole - Se questo è il vostro meglio non oso nemmeno immaginare come possa essere il vostro peggio. NO! Grazie, non deliziatemi ulteriormente con gli strilli d'aquila della vostra sconcissima cantante poppante. - la Granger fissò le due ragazze fronteggiarsi: la lingua velenosa della Parkinson stava affondando l'amor proprio della piccola Tassorosso che non le era sembrata così malvagia. Certo, non da Concerto in Sala Grande, ma nemmeno le sembrava giusto deriderla in quella maniera spietata. Ma evidentemente la Serpeverde aveva altri progetti - Sapete, per sviare l'attenzione dall'assoluta mancanza di doti canore o di tecnica o di stile, potreste attaccarle un cartello con su scritto "al miglior offerente", almeno alla fine avreste una standing ovation come si deve! -

\- Vi diverte così tanto sfottere? - chiese un Ron Weasley rosso fino a scoppiare, riuscendo a liberarsi dalla morsa d'acciaio dell'amico e frapponendosi tra le tre Serpi e il palco - Perché diamine ci avete chiamato qui? - continuò guardando fisso negli occhi Malfoy senza riuscire a reprimere il tremore di rabbia che gli scuoteva le mani.

Malfoy si alzò con grazia dal tavolo su cui s'era seduto inarcando un sopracciglio alla vista del volto in fiamme del rosso e ghignando alla volta di MacMillian, intento a cercare di calmare i singhiozzi della sua bambolina cantante - Primo: sì, sfottere è divertente, ma in questo momento nessuno sta sfottendo. - la sua voce strascicata e velenosa fece accapponare la pelle dei presenti - Purtroppo Pansy ha detto l'assoluta oggettiva verità. Secondo: nessuno ha invitato TE qui, data la tua assoluta mancanza di classe e di stile. Non che i tuoi due degni compari siano meglio, ma era con loro che dovevamo parlare, quindi avremmo fatto in modo di tollerare la loro presenza. Terzo: siamo qui perché San Potter prima è venuto a chiedere il nostro aiuto, poi se n'è lavato le mani chiedendolo, senza aspettare risposta, a un ridicolo gruppo di piccoli e tremanti Tassi che solo per la nostra presenza fanno un casino. Per concludere, volevamo vedere coi nostri occhi la vostra disfatta. -

Potter se ne rimase in silenzio per tutto il tempo: non era né impaurito, né in soggezione, stava solo cercando di capire il comportamento delle Serpi, tentando di impedire alla sua rabbia pulsante di accecargli i sensi. Sapeva che la Parkinson aveva ragione, ma il modo in cui si esprimeva gli faceva venire una voglia incredibile di prenderli a pugni sui denti... e ora questo!

\- Quindi... - disse il Grifone puntando i suoi occhi smeraldini in quelli freddi come diamanti del suo avversario di sempre andando ad affiancarsi al suo amico - ... suppongo siate venuti ad informarci che non avete intenzione di aiutarci e a mettere in difficoltà MacMillian solo per il gusto di mettermi i bastoni tra le ruote, o sbaglio? -

\- Potty, Potty le tue facoltà intellettive sono talmente scarse che rasentano in modo impressionante la nullità. Beh, mi dispiace informarti che avevamo deciso di aiutarvi, ancora una volta. - la sua espressione mutò impercettibilmente divenendo vagamente maliziosa e anche la sua voce si fece suadente e offesa al contempo - Non mi aspettavo certo urla di gaudio e giubilo alla notizia, ma speravo che almeno ti degnassi di ascoltarmi, prima di gettarti tra le braccia di un altro. - Zabini inarcò un sopracciglio e nei suoi occhi blu passò veloce una luce divertita ma non disse nulla - Peccato che così non è stato. - la voce di Malfoy era tornata spietata e tagliente - Quindi, spiacente, le Serpi sono d'accordo con l'aiutarti ma sono _io_ ora a non esserlo! - girò le spalle a Potter e Weasley e  si voltò per guardarlo da sopra la spalla - Noi meritiamo un rispetto ce tu e quei mentecatti che hai per amici nemmeno comprendete! - si avviò verso la porta, seguito dagli altri due, quando la voce della Granger li fermò.

\- Non è Harry il responsabile per la celebrazione del 31Ottobre, ma io! E io non ho ancora chiesto nulla, né a voi né ai Tassorosso. -

\- Ragionamento interessante. - la voce di Zabini risuonò calda e sensuale tra le mura dell'Aula di Musica mentre i suoi occhi si fissavano come lame in quelli di un caldo bronzo della Granger - Ma non credo che la tua offerta ci possa più interessare. -

\- E io on credo che mi possa interessare il vostro aiuto, dato che nessuno ha mai sentito le vostre fantomatiche doti. -

\- E nemmeno ci interessano! - aggiunse Weasley tornando accanto alla sua ragazza.

\- A me interessa! - ribatté MacMillian facendo volteggiare la Parkinson verso di lui dalla sorpresa - Ci hanno sommerso di critiche e cattiverie gratuite! Voglio proprio sentirli questi geni della musica! -

La ragazza sgranò i suoi occhi neri come la notte - Ci stanno sfidando... - disse prima di scoppiare nella risata che covava da quando aveva messo piede nell'Aula, ma che uscì fuori cattiva e forzata - Draco, siamo stati sfidati da dei teneri Tassi! - la Parkinson trovava la cosa decisamente divertente - Sperate forse che ci tireremo indietro? - girò sui tacchi di vernice, facendo gonfiare tunica, mantello e caschetto e spostò di malagrazia la bambolina Tassorosso che, con le lacrime agli occhi, ancora cincischiava con il microfono.

Malfoy ghignò e superando MacMillian sussurrò - Mai sfidare una Parkinson. Si finisce sempre molto male. - e si sedette al pianoforte, facendo svolazzare il suo mantello.

Zabini nella sua surreale calma ascetica, prese un contrabbasso, l'accordò con un tocco di bacchetta, prese l'archetto e aspettò che Malfoy iniziasse a suonare.

Un lunga introduzione fatta di note calde e virtuosismi precedette l'entrata del contrabbasso e della voce, che sussurrava la melodia prima di attaccare con le parole. La Pakinson, a differenza di quando parlava, aveva una voce da contralto, calda come una coperta invernale eppure forte e prorompente.

 

_I was five and he was six_

_We rode on horses made of sticks_

_He wore black and I wore white_

_He would always win the fight_

_Avevo cinque anni e lui sei_

_Correvamo con cavalli fatti di legno_

_Lui vestivo di nero e io di bianco_

_Lui voleva sempre vincere gli scontri_

 

_Bang bang, he shot me down_

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down_

_Bang bang, mi buttò giù_

_Bang bang, ho colpito terra_

_Bang bang, che triste suono_

_Bang bang, il mio ragazzo mi buttò giù_

_Seasons came and changed the time_

_When I grew up, I called him mine_

_He would always laugh and say_

_"Remember when we used to play?"_

_Le stagioni passarono e cambiava il tempo_

_Quando fui cresciuta, lo definivo mio,_

_lui continuava a ridere e dire_

_"ricordi quando usavamo giocare?"_

 

_Bang bang, I shot you down_

_Bang bang, you hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, I used to shoot you down_

_Bang bang, ti buttavo giù_

_Bang bang, colpivi terra_

_Bang bang, che triste suono_

_Bang bang, di solito ti buttavo giù_

_Music played and people sang_

_Just for me the church bells rang_

_La musica suonava e la gente cantava_

_Solo per me le campane della chiesa rintoccavano_

_Now he's gone. I don't know why_

_And till this day, sometimes I cry_

_He didn't even say goodbye_

_He didn't take the time to lie_

_Ora se n'è andato. Non so perché_

_E finora, a volte, ho pianto_

_Non mi ha nemmeno detto addio_

_Non mi ha dato il tempo di mentire_

_Bang bang, he shot me down_

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down(2)_

_Bang bang, mi buttò giù_

_Bang bang, ho colpito terra_

_Bang bang, che triste suono_

_Bang bang, il mio ragazzo mi buttò giù_

 

La Parkinson durante tutto il pezzo si era avvicinata a Zabini e a Malfoy, facendo cantare con lei prima l'uno poi l'altro, mentre l'arrangiamento si faceva a volte triste e disperato, a volte gentile, a volte felice.

Sentimenti a palate.

E un sorriso stampato sul volto della Granger.

\- Voglio voi. - disse pacifica.

\- Solo alle vecchie condizioni. - le rispose Malfoy indossando nuovamente il suo ghigno.

\- Va bene. -

 

 

* * *

(1) "Oops...! I did it again!" di Britney Spears. Scusate, non ce l'ho con lei, in quanto donna, ma le sue canzoni per me sono tutto tranne canzoni...

(2) "Bang bang" dalla colonna sonora di Kill Bill. La versione da me pensata non l'ho mai davvero sentita, quindi non posso aiutarvi ad immaginarla... diciamo che quella del film, cantata da Nancy Sinatra, le si avvicina molto.

 


	6. Voci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Sai, un po' mi dispiace non vedere più le Serpi in giro. -  
> \- Perché? Piaceva anche a te stuzzicarle? -  
> \- No Luna, no. Però erano interessanti. -  
> \- Sì. Probabilmente hai ragione. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutte!
> 
> Eccon un nuovo capitolo. La storia sta finalmente per terminare, mancano pochi capitoli, non temete ^___^ E pensare chè è nata a partire dal Concerto e al Concerto ancora non ci siamo arrivati... logorroica come sempre, vi auguro una buona lettura ^_^

**_ Voci: Preside e CapoCasa. _ **

 

Lo studio della Preside di Hogwarts era illuminato dai raggi di un sole freddo, che s'abbassava pigramente sull'orizzonte, tingendosi sempre più di rosso fuoco, mentre le sporadiche nuvole che occupavano torpidamente il cielo si tingevano di rosa e viola, rendendo il paesaggio un arcobaleno di colori atto a calmare il cuore affaticato della già stanca Professoressa McGrannitt che, dall'enorme scrivania di ciliegio, guardava fuori dalla bifora aspettando l'arrivo dei suoi ex-colleghi.

I CapoCasa erano stati tutti chiamati per discutere di ciò che stava succedendo nella scuola: la Preside s'era infatti accorta dei malumori  che serpeggiavano tra gli studenti e soprattutto, non aveva potuto non notare che, all'inizio dell'anno i Serpeverde che finivano in infermeria erano molti più che in passato e che, la maggior parte degli altri ragazzi che li accompagnavano erano gli aggressori fermati da Prefetti e CapoScuola.

\- Vi ringrazio per essere venuti. - i quattro maghi si sedettero in silenzio sulle comode poltroncine che la Preside aveva trasfigurato per loro - Come avrete notato la situazione di quest'anno scolastico è un po' critica e mi aspetto da voi tutti il massimo impegno affinché si stabilizzi su livelli molto più tollerabili. Come ho avuto più volte modo di ribadirvi quest'anno, il Signor Malfoy è un ottimo CapoScuola ed è probabilmente solo grazie a lui e al Signor Zabini e alla Signorina Parkinson se la situazione non ci sia ancora sfuggita di mano. Ma i tre ragazzi quest'anno frequentano l'ultimo anno e non ho intenzione di trovarmi il prossimo anno a gestire una situazione critica figlia dei nostri tentennamenti o pregiudizi. I ragazzi di Serpeverde sono nel mirino degli studenti delle altre Case, e questo, dopo il contributo che hanno dato alla vittoria della guerra è assolutamente inconcepibile! So bene che trattare con i ragazzi di Serpeverde è più difficile che con chiunque altro, ma sono sempre ragazzi, i _nostri_ ragazzi, e nessuno di loro deve essere abbandonato. Spero di essere stata chiara. -

\- Minerva, io non sono in grado di gestire al meglio gli studenti in questo periodo, come t'ho già fatto notare. I ragazzi non si fidano di me e non mi rendono partecipe dei loro problemi. - ammise il Professor Lumacorno dopo un profondo e triste sospiro - Mi rincresce ammetterlo, ma Severus era davvero più capace di me nel trattare coi ragazzi. -

\- Non si vedono più in giro per il castello. - disse il Professor Vitious - prima passavano a chiedere aiuto per ciò che non gli era chiaro, senza porsi troppi problemi, ora sono diventati quasi invisibili: sono attenti come sempre, partecipi come sempre durante le lezioni, poi spariscono. Me l'ha riferito anche Madama Pince: non si vedono più nemmeno in biblioteca e se si incontrano, sono sempre, e sottolineo _sempre_ , in gruppi di almeno tre persone. A meno che non si tratti dei Signori Malfoy, Zabini e Parkinson. -

\- Si stanno proteggendo da soli. - li informò la Preside - Nel solo modo che conoscono. Giorni fa il Signor Malfoy mi ha chiesto se era possibile trasformare una delle sale in disuso del loro dormitorio in una piccola biblioteca e ho acconsentito, soprattutto dopo ciò che è successo alla piccola Nott. -

\- Quindi hanno deciso di isolarsi ancora di più? - chiese la Professoressa Sprite con una mano poggiata sul petto e un'espressione attonita in volto.

\- Così sembrerebbe. E non gli si può certo dar torto. - sibilò Lumacorno guardando gli altri CapoCasa - Non è che abbiamo fatto granché per aiutarli. -

\- Gli è stata affidata l'organizzazione della Festa Di Halloween E Di Celebrazione Per La Fine Della Guerra. - disse in nuovo professore di Difesa Contro Le Arti Oscure, nonché CapoCasa Grifondoro, il Professor Longbottom - Me l'ha riferito la Signorina Granger proprio oggi pomeriggio. -

\- Credete che sia stata una buona idea? - chiese nuovamente la Sprite ancora molto preoccupata.

\- Non lo so, ma il Signor Potter approva e sottoscrive la decisione della Signorina Granger, quindi non ci dovrebbero essere troppe recriminazioni. -

\- Lo spero. Davvero. -

 

**_ Voci di Serpi e di Grifoni. _ **

 

Un sole rosso illuminava ancora il grosso Campo di Quiddich, infuocando l'atmosfera fredda e rarefatta dei primi di Ottobre ed esaltando una piccola figura longilinea a cavallo della sua scopa da corsa mentre eseguiva evoluzioni sempre più spericolate, al limite della follia mentre, sugli spalti, una figura ammantata di nero lo seguiva con gli occhi blu mentre faceva finta di leggere un libro dimenticato sulle sue gambe lunghe.

Quando la prima stella fece capolino nel mare blu del cielo, Il ragazzo biondo in piedi sulla scopa volante si avvicinò al moro e si fece cadere tra le sue braccia.

\- Allora, Draco, hai smesso di tentare di ammazzarti? -

\- Idiota! -

\- Io eh? - gli passò una mano tra i capelli,  scostandoglieli dal viso - Hai deciso cosa dirai ai Greengras? Accetti o no? - gli baciò il collo facendo mugolare l'altro di piacere.

\- Credo di si. In fondo io e Daphne andiamo d'accordo e il sesso tra noi non è male. Inoltre non credo che le dispiacerebbe avere i miei soldi! - rise contro il petto dell'amico.

\- Povera! Vorresti dire che non avrà il tuo cuore? -

\- Mi dispiace per Daphne ma il mio cuore è già preso! - passò una mano diafana sulla pelle scura del compagno guardando quegli occhi che si scurivano dal desiderio - E tu? - gli soffiò in un orecchio - Chi sarà la fortunata che avrà l'onore di essere la Signora Zabini? -

\- Non ne ho ancora idea. - gli rispose strofinando la guancia contro la pelle vellutata di Malfoy per poi tornare a guardare quegli occhi che riflettevano il mondo attorno a loro e lo rendevano ancora più bello - Io non ho così tanti soldi e prestigio da ricevere proposte ogni giorno come te. - represse un urlo quando Malfoy gli diede un pizzico a tradimento su un fianco - Smettila scemo, sai che è così! - gli alzò il volto e gli baciò le labbra - Quindi, a quando la comunicazione ufficiale che spezzerà il cuore di migliaia di ammiratrici? -

Malfoy rise di cuore a quell'affermazione - Ammiratrici? Oh, del mio conto in banca da Ragazzo-Più-Ricco-Del-Paese sicuramente! - si strinse di più all'altro tornando per un momento serio - Per la comunicazione non so... chiederò anche a Daphne. Lei ha più esperienza di me in queste cose, dato che tre sorelle si sono già sposate! -

\- Ti prego non ricordarmi quante sono le Greengras, ti supplico! Potrebbero tranquillamente giocare a Quiddich tra di loro, senza chiamare rinforzi esterni! -

\- Te l'immagini una squadra di Quiddich composta esclusivamente da Greengras? Merlino che incubo!!! Per fortuna che sono ben sparpagliate per il mondo magico e non hanno l'abitudine dei ritrovi di famiglia... o farei prima a organizzare un ricevimento e invitare una buona metà delle persone che contano!!! - Zabini rise con lui stringendoselo di più addosso - Sai, mi manca mia madre. Il modo che aveva di organizzare le cose era superbo... ora come ora la vorrei davvero accanto a me. Per questo ho pensato che Daphne potesse andare bene per me, perché in un certo qual modo, me la ricorda. - Malfoy alzò lo sguardo a scrutare le stelle che lentamente si facevano spazio nel tappeto blu del cielo che man mano si scuriva.

\- Beh, credo che tu e Daphne sarete felici insieme. -

\- Sai, lo credo anch'io. Anche perché ci piacciono ad entrambi i bambini... e io ne voglio avere tanti!!! -

\- La sfiancherai, povera donna!!! - rise l'altro colmo di malizia.

\- Oh, no! L'unico che ho intenzione di sfiancare sei tu! -

\- Idiota! - sorrise ma gli baciò le labbra in un bacio lento e sensuale, colmo di passione e di aspettativa - Credo proprio che sia il caso di rientrare... - gli ansò sulle labbra mentre si tirava in piedi prendendolo in braccio - Inizia a fare freddo per le sessioni all'aperto! -

 

\- Vuoi dire che Malfoy e Zabini stanno insieme? - chiese la Granger cercando di non urlare quando Ron Weasley entrò di corsa in Sala Comune per snocciolare ciò che aveva sentito: aveva ancora la divisa di Quiddich e la sua scopa con sé e cercava di riprendere fiato dopo aver comunicato agli amici quello che aveva scoperto. I ragazzi stavano finendo i loro compiti prima di cena, completamente assorti e, quando il rosso era piombato su di loro come una falco, avevano fatto entrambi un salto per lo spavento: non si aspettavano che tornasse prima di cena. Ma la cosa non fu facile dato la Lavanda Brown gli si avvicinò immediatamente con quella luce negli occhi che le si accendeva solo quando fiutava il pettegolezzo nell'aria.

\- Io lo sapevo. - gli rispose Potter cercando di non far traballare la propria voce per tentare, anche se inutilmente, di far allontanare la ragazza più pettegola del settimo anno - Ma non capisco perché questo ci potrebbe interessare? E in ogni caso che hai sentito? -

\- E meno male che non ti interessa! - lo prese in giro la Granger aspettando che Weasley riprendesse fiato per farsi raccontare tutto.

\- Spero sia qualcosa di interessante! - sussurrò la Brown adagiandosi sul bracciolo di una poltrona.

\- Beh, da quello che ho capito Malfoy si sposerà con Daphne Greengras molto presto, dato che ha intenzione di accettare la proposta di matrimonio dei genitori di lei. - riassunse il rosso - Ma... - non poté finire la frase perché sia la Granger che Potter sembravano oltraggiati da un simile comportamento, mentre la Brown era solo intenta a gustare l'antipasto tutto suo.

\- Ma se hai appena detto che Malfoy stava pomiciando allegramente con Zabini! -

\- Hai detto che quei due stanno insieme! -

\- Malfoy e la Greengras? Ma non era pronto e servito per la Prkinson? -

\- Sì, Malfoy si baciava con Zabini sotto le stelle, ma sposerà la Greengras. Che c'è di strano? -

\- Come che c'è di strano? La Legge Magica prevede che ci si possa sposare tra coppie dello stesso sesso! Quindi perché Malfoy dovrebbe sposarsi la Greengras se sta con Zabini? -

\- Davvero ci si può sposare anche con un altro dello stesso sesso? -

\- Certo: il matrimonio viene visto come un contratto tra due persone che prevede obblighi e privilegi, quindi lo si può contrarre indipendentemente dal sesso o dalla differenza di età. - gli rispose la Brown con un sorriso malizioso in viso.

\- Ma due uomini non possono procreare! Ecco perché Malfoy si sposerà la Greengras! - sputò fuori Ron tutto d'un fiato - Ma non è questa la cosa interessante! Il fatto incredibile è che Malfoy stia con Zabini! Questo è uno scoop da prima pagina!!! Forse dovrei dirlo a Luna... avrebbe un articolo da prima pagina per il suo " _Sospiri di Hogwarts_ "... -

\- Ron! Sono fatti privati tra Malfoy e Zabini! -

\- E direi che in questo momento hanno altro di cui preoccuparsi che non di uno scandalo da quattro soldo come questo che Malfoy si farebbe scivolare addosso senza batter ciglio, magari rispondendoti col suo fidanzamento ufficiale con la Greengras. -

\- Hermione ha ragione. -

\- Ma ci potremmo fare un po' di risate alle sue spalle!!! -

\- ROOON!!! -

-In realtà anche che si sposi proprio la Greengras è interessante. Ora che i genitori non ci sono più per pressarlo, perché sposare una donna che non ama? - chiese la Brown alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la sua amichetta del cuore. Non ci voleva di certo la Cooman per prevedere aria di tempesta.

 

 

**_ Voci. _ **

 

\- Sei d'accordo con i tuoi genitori? -

\- Sì, suppongo di sì. In fondo Draco non è male. -

\- Lo so... ma ti ci sposeresti? -

\- Tesoro te lo sposeresti anche tu se te l'avesse chiesto, è inutile che ora ti fai scrupoli per me. -

\- Ma lui non ti ama. -

\- E io non amo lui. Non in quel modo totalizzante con cui si ama la propria anima gemella. Ma la mia non s'è vista e sono certa che Draco mi rispetta a sufficienza da lasciarmi andare se vedesse che il matrimonio con lui mi iniziasse ad andare stretto. È sempre così attento a tutto e a tutti che sono certa sarà un ottimo compagno. In più Blaise mi sta molto simpatico e non mi sento minimamente gelosa del loro rapporto e dell'amore che li lega. Non credo che potrei trovare soluzione migliore di questa. -

\- Hai ragione. Beh, quasi quasi chiedo a Blaise di sposarmi, così almeno non ci dividerà più nessuno!-

\- Sarebbe l'apocalisse! Pansy Parkinson la nuova Signora Zabini... Pansy Zabini... suona bene! -

\- Più o meno come Daphne Malfoy.

 

\- Sai, un po' mi dispiace non vedere più le Serpi in giro. -

\- Perché? Piaceva anche a te stuzzicarle? -

\- No Luna, no. Però erano interessanti. -

\- Sì. Probabilmente hai ragione. -

 

\- Avete preso tutto ciò che vi serve? -

\- Damian smettila di preoccuparti! Abbiamo fatto tutte le ordinazioni, domani ci verranno recapitate direttamente in Sala Comune, ora smettila di preoccuparti! -

\- Questa dannata festa è il trampolino di lancio per tutte le Serpi. Avete sentito Draco no? Dovrà essere tutto perfetto, e noi non possiamo deluderlo! -

\- E non lo deluderemo. Ma ormai sono quasi le undici di sera, non credo che nemmeno con tutta l'influenza dei genitori di Michael potremmo mai riuscire a ottenere qualcosa per oggi, dato che manca meno di un ora a domani. Quindi ora respira, tranquillizzati e pensa alle altre cose che ci sono da fare. Credo che gli inviti possano aspettare fino a domattina. -

\- Si. Hai ragione. Sono arrivati i pezzi per la scenografia? -

\- Se ne stanno occupando Mafalda e Milly. Tutto a posto per ora. -

\- I costumi? -

\- Blaise se li farà spedire dall'Italia domani da un suo zio stilista da quanto ho capito. -

\- Trucco? -

\- Ci pensano Pansy e Daphne ovviamente. -

\- Ok... scaletta musicale? -

\- Draco ci ha fornito questo primo abbozzo, ma ha detto che le Greengras hanno alcuni appunti da fare e Zabini sta ancora cercando di accordare perfettamente il coro di voci bianche... i ragazzini sono difficili da tenere a bada anche per uno come Blaise. Inoltre stanno cercando di trovare il tempo per un po' di prove generali prima della metà di Ottobre. Sai bene che a nessuno di noi piace ridursi all'ultimo momento. -

\- Quindi, volete farmi credere che per oggi abbiamo finito? -

\- Sì testone! Puoi vederti con la tua ragazza se lei è libera e riesce a sopportarti in momenti simili! -

\- La mia ragazza mi adora! -

\- No, cretino, tu adori lei! -

\- Serpi! -

 

\- Mi sono sentita umiliata. -

\- Lo so. Anch'io. -

\- Ma perché devono essere sempre così dannatamente bravi? -

\- Probabilmente per ciò che hai detto: gli avranno venduto l'anima. -

\- Mi sento uno schifo... non ho il coraggio di farmi vedere in giro... se quella Serpe con voce da cornacchia è più intonata di me... non oso pensare gli altri... oddio!!! -

\- Ora calmati, dolcezza, non piangere... -

\- E mi hanno praticamente dato della puttana!!! -

\- Tesoro calma, noi ti vogliamo tutti bene... lo sai vero? Loro possono dire quello che vogliono ma noi ti vogliamo bene. -

\- ... si... lo so... -

\- Ecco, brava. Basta piangere.

 

\- Severus era innamorato di mio padre. -

\- Ne sei certo? -

\- Lui aiutava me per permettermi di aiutare Potter, ma non è salito sul carro dei vincitori. È rimasto con mio padre, per un anno in fuga. E mio padre è vivo mentre Severus è in un letto d'ospedale in coma. -

\- Già. -

 

_Si accorgerà mai di me?_

 

 


	7. Vespaio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- La ringrazio per aver accordato la mia richiesta. - disse formalmente il ragazzo piegando il capo in direzione della vecchia preside - Le assicuro che la fiducia nei miei confronti è ben riposta. -
> 
> \- Non lo metto in dubbio. La carrozza ti aspetta davanti scuola. Aspetteremo il tuo ritorno per cena. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutte. Scusate il ritardo, ma la tesi mi chiama e questo implica che il cap non è stato rivisto le 10.000 volte solite ma scritto e pubblicato... spero sia leggibile e avvincente^__^
> 
> Enjoy!

**_ Vespaio. _ **

 

I giorni seguenti per la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts furono frenetici per la maggior parte degli alunni e, purtroppo per loro, anche dei professori che si ritrovarono a dover mitigare la bomba che era stata lasciata cadere dal giornale scolastico, redatto ovviamente dai Corvonero, che aveva dato tre notizie scioccanti l'una appresso all'altra: la prima era che la casa dei Serpeverde si sarebbe occupata della Festa di Halloween, ma per quella c'erano già parecchie voci in giro, la seconda era che, nonostante al sua relazione con Blaise Zabini, il Principe delle serpi stava per ufficializzare il suo fidanzamento con Daphne Greengras e l'ultima, ma non per questo meno sconvolgente, che il 25 Ottobre si sarebbe tenuto il Processo del secolo, quello contro Lucius Malfoy. In tre giorni la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria più famosa d'Europa divenne un vero e proprio vespaio, complice anche e soprattutto la notizia, dopo l'uscita dei tre articoli, che la Preside aveva accordato a Draco Malfoy un paio di permessi speciali, il primo per partecipare con la madre al Processo del 25 Ottobre, cui per fortuna nessuno ebbe niente a che ridire, e un altro per far visita all'ex-professor Piton, nel reparto lunga degenza del St.Mungo'sHospital.

I Serpeverde non reagirono così come ci si sarebbe aspettati: non vi furono ritorsioni agli attacchi, non vi furono smentite ufficiali o ufficiose agli articoli, anzi sembrava che i ragazzi si sentissero finalmente liberi di esternare le proprie tresche in giro per la scuola senza più nascondersi, ma continuarono imperterriti a cercare di rendersi invisibili agli occhi della scuola sapendo bene che gli altri non aspettavano che un capriccio per eliminare la loro casa dalla faccia del pianeta e questo, il loro orgoglio, non lo poteva permettere.

Ma una bomba sganciata prima o poi esplode.

Ed esplose il giorno in cui Malfoy si presentò in Sala Grande vestito di tutto punto, facendosi sbavare dietro da quasi tre quarti della popolazione ipocrita della scuola, e, invece di dirigersi al suo tavolo per fare colazione, si diresse al tavolo degli insegnanti dove la Preside McGrannitt lo aspettava col solito cipiglio severo sul volto. L'abito pervinca del ragazzo si modellava ad ogni passo addosso al suo corpo perfetto e il pesante mantello di velluto blu ondeggiava alle sue spalle con una grazia e al contempo una sfacciataggine che solo i Serpeverde più convinti riuscivano a sfoggiare.

\- La ringrazio per aver accordato la mia richiesta. - disse formalmente il ragazzo piegando il capo in direzione della vecchia preside - Le assicuro che la fiducia nei miei confronti è ben riposta. -

\- Non lo metto in dubbio. La carrozza ti aspetta davanti scuola. Aspetteremo il tuo ritorno per cena. -

Malfoy s'inchinò nuovamente si voltò e uscì dalla Sala Grande senza che nessuno riuscisse ad aprir bocca; i suoi occhi, fissi di fronte a sé, avevano assunto una colorazione violetta, probabilmente per merito del vestito, e sembravano più vivi, più umani, più veri del solito. Nessuno gli si avvicinò, nessuno gli rivolse la parola e nessuno ebbe il coraggio di fiatare sull'accaduto almeno fino all'ora di pranzo, ma a quel punto, il ragazzo era già arrivato a destinazione, gli Auror l'avevano perquisito due volte, controllando tutti i permessi, e l'avevano infine fatto accomodare nella piccola stanza spoglia che accoglieva il corpo inerme del suo mentore.

Malfoy rimase in piedi al centro della stanza, per un attimo troppo sconvolto anche solo per riuscire a muoversi: bianco, troppo bianco tutt'attorno al corpo del Professor Piton, i cui capelli neri urlavano contro il cuscino in maniera quasi dolorosa e la cui pelle, troppo cerea, vi si perdeva come una goccia di rugiada tra le rapide di un torrente.

Si tolse il mantello appoggiandolo ai piedi del letto, prima di trasfigurare la sedia in una comoda poltrona e sedervisi, allungando una mano diafana per cercare quella del Professore adagiata sulle coperte e ingabbiata da aghi e fili che lo tenevano in vita.

\- Mio padre non vorrebbe vedervi così. - sussurrò il giovane Malfoy senza osare alzare lo sguardo da quella mano pallida - So che avrebbe voluto consegnarsi prima, so che quando lui venne sconfitto pensaste di poter vivere finalmente in pace e so che la realtà s'abbatté su di voi con la potenza del pungo di un Gigante... ma perché... perché non gli avete dato retta? Perché avete cercato di fuggire? - alzò il volto su quello del professore cercando di ingoiare il groppo che aveva in gola - Scusatemi... era una domanda stupida. Io avrei fatto lo stesso, pur sapendo che era tutto vano. - sorrise passandogli l'altra mano tra i capelli - Ma ci mancate... non sapete quanto ci mancate... e da brave Serpi egoistiche, i miei compagni di Casa mi hanno spedito qui a ricordarvi che non esiste solo mio padre, che noi abbiamo un disperato bisogno del vostro appoggio e che non è giusto che paghiate per colpe non commesse. - il sorriso triste sul suo volto s'allargò impercettibilmente - Sorpreso Professore? Pensavate davvero di poterci tenere nascoste le vostre preferenze in questa guerra? O che erano vostri gli indizi lasciati per scoprire dove si trovavano gli Horcrux e come superare le barrire che lui aveva messo? Non siamo mica sciocchi Grifondoro noi! - tornò seduto composto - Eppure siamo davvero stati molto sciocchi. Pensavamo che appoggiare i "buoni" ci avrebbe premesso di vivere una vita finalmente felice, e invece... continuano a odiarci e io non riesco più ad arginare il rancore che quest'odio genera. Sarà tutto inutile, sarà davvero tutto vano... ma non mi sono arreso. Per questo ho deciso di organizzare la Celebrazione del 31 Ottobre, non certo per carità d'animo o per bontà. Voglio che tutto il Mondo Magico conosca il nostro dolore, che pianga con noi i nostri morti, che si stringa in un abbraccio assieme a noi. È un'utopia vero? Lo credo anch'io, ma non avevo altra scelta. Spero solo che basti... -

Rimase nella stanza bianca in cui era ricoverato il Professor Piton tutto il pomeriggio, parlando ad un corpo inerme, imprimendosi nella mente l'immagine di quel volto, finalmente sereno. Sapeva che non si sarebbe mai più ripreso, lui e suo padre avevano cercato la morte, una morte insieme, un ultimo desiderio di eternità che non si sarebbe mai realizzato.

Malfoy tornò alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria che la cena doveva essere già finita da un pezzo, e invece sentì urla provenire dalla Sala Grande; urla che salivano di tono mano a mano che si avvicinava al suo ingresso e che esplosero nel momento in cui aprì il portone per entrare. Le sue Serpi erano asserragliate contro la parete dietro il loro tavolo mentre Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson urlavano contro i membri degli altri tavoli, spalleggiati da tutto il settimo anno mentre i professori erano già stati decimati e da soli non riuscivano più a contenerli; Malfoy notò che la Preside non c'era, e nemmeno alcuni studenti della sua Casa: dedusse che dovevano esser finiti in infermeria. Nel tempo che ci mise a prender atto della situazione nessuno s'era accorto della sua presenza.

\- Che diamine sta succedendo qui? - chiese con voce irata ma non troppo alta, eppure fu come se un'onda di silenzio si propagasse dalla sua persona fino ai tavoli degli insegnanti.

Weasley si voltò verso la Serpe dandogli del traditore, bugiardo, promiscuo e voltagabbana cui il ragazzo rispose con un ghigno insolente e un - Presente. - che fece ridere tutte le Serpi - Blaise, dato che Weasley ha seri problemi a metter assieme una frase, mi spieghi tu cos'è successo e perché la metà degli studenti tra il primo e il terzo anno nella nostra Casa non è qui? - la sua voce vibrava pericolosamente e, tutti quelli che lo conoscevano sapevano bene che, quando succedeva, non era davvero il caso di contraddirlo o contrariarlo troppo.

\- Beh, da quello che ho potuto capire, dopo la fine dell'ultima lezione alcuni ragazzi del terzo anno sono venuti alle mani per difendere la tua reputazione dato che per molti tu sei "la puttana che si scopa me e che si nasconde dietro le gonnelle di Daphne". - la ragazza sbuffò sonoramente - Dopo di che, alcuni Grifondoro del quinto anno hanno pensato bene di aizzare la loro casa intera contro la nostra per la tua uscita di oggi insinuando che "andare a fare un pompino a un mezzo morto" non è sicuramente indice della nostra buona fede nei loro confronti e nei confronti di tutta la comunità magica. - Malfoy stava iniziando a tremare di rabbia - Infine, qualcuno ha sperato ardentemente che tuo padre morisse come quelli della maggior parte dei nostri compagni di casa dato che a uno sporco Mangiamorte come lui non spetta altro che una morte lenta o il Bacio di un Dissennatore, a voler essere magnanimi. -

Malfoy prese un profondo respiro che lo fece tremare fin nelle ossa mentre cercava di calmarsi. Nessuno si muoveva, nessun altro osava fiatare sentendo l'aura magica del ragazzo pulsare minacciosa. Potter, dall'altra parte della stanza trattenne il fiato - Perché i ragazzini del primo e del secondo ci sono finiti in mezzo? - chiese cercando di rimanere calmo.

\- Sono iniziati a volare incantesimi e nessuno di loro si sa difendere. -

\- Che cazzo stavano facendo i professori mentre questo casino iniziava? -

\- Diciamo che è stato tutto molto improvviso e quando sono iniziati a volare i primi incantesimi già qualche studente era a terra. Hanno fermato quelli che hanno iniziato il diverbio e portato gli studenti feriti in infermeria. Quando sei arrivato, diciamo che ci stavamo lanciando solo insulti. -

Malfoy respirò a fondo cercando di evitare di lanciare _cruciatus_ dagli occhi, anche se al momento gli risultava parecchio difficile; si girò verso Weasley, che era a capo di quel plotone che s'apprestava a voler fucilare i suoi compagni di casa e l'inchiodò con uno sguardo sul posto - Vediamo di chiarire immediatamente un paio di punti che credo vi siano sfuggiti durante l'ultimo anno: noi abbiamo combattuto _contro_ Voldemort esattamente come voi ma noi, al contrario vostro, non avevamo le nostre famiglie a proteggerci le spalle e se qualcuno di voi bifolchi senza un briciolo di cervello e uno straccio di cuore osa anche solo nominare un'altra volta i parenti che ci sono morti lottando dalla parte sbagliata vi prometto che rimpiangerete il giorno che siete venuti al mondo come non avete mai rimpianto altro in vita vostra. Seconda cosa: con chi esco, con chi scopo, con chi mi sposo sono cazzi miei e non vostri e se non siete abbastanza nobili o purosangue da capire e ricordare le tradizioni del Mondo Magico ve la dovete prendere con voi stessi e non con noi. Per chiunque non avesse capito la situazione o avesse bisogno di un corso accelerato di Tradizioni Magiche chieda al Professor Rüf o direttamente a ME ma non si permetta di sparare sentenze, almeno evita una brutta figura. E se qualcuno di voi osa, per un motivo qualunque, pensar male del Professor Piton vorrei ricordarvi che sono uno dei migliori _Legimens_ sul mercato e che sono in grado di uccidere e di non lasciare tracce che vi ricolleghino a me. E ora, se non avete proprio niente di meglio da fare, potete andare tutti quanti a farvi fottere, perché sono stanco di voi, delle vostre cazzate e di tutto quello che vi gira attorno! E Potter, la prossima volta che i tuoi alleati fanno simili stronzate ne dovrai rispondere personalmente a me! - i ragazzi e i professori rimasti in sala si guardarono l'un l'altro sconvolti: non avevano mai sentito Malfoy esprimersi in quel modo, né gli avevano mai sentito irradiare tanto potere e tanta rabbia. Gli alunni abbassarono la testa e scemarono verso i rispettivi dormitori mentre i professori erano indecisi se prendere provvedimenti o lasciar perdere. Ma evidentemente la bionda Serpe non aveva finito. - Blaise, - disse - tu e Pansy accompagnate i ragazzi al dormitorio, io vado a vedere come stanno i feriti e poi passo a parlare con la Preside. Non credo di passarla liscia sta volta. -

\- Se ti punisce per la sfuriata di poco fa, come punisce chi ha iniziato tutto ciò? - Gli chiese la Parkinson sorpassandolo e donandogli un sorriso. Zabini lo baciò sulle labbra e la Greengras l'abbracciò stretto prima di fare come gli era stato detto.

Malfoy passò in infermeria e parlò con la Preside e, come previsto dalla sua amica, non ebbe ripercussioni se non una manciata di punti tolti, poi tornò verso i sotterranei.

Potter l'aspettava lì.

\- Che succede? -

\- Puoi spiegarmi le Tradizioni Magiche? - gli chiese candidamente.

\- Il nome per un mago è sempre stata la cosa più importante. - sospirò sedendosi sul davanzale di una finestra, talmente stremato da non riuscire nemmeno a rispondergli a tono - Per me, come per la maggior parte dei miei compagni di casa, il nome che portiamo è un vanto, non una colpa o un peso. Siamo stati addestrati a saperlo portare e questo, più di tutto il resto, ci rende diversi da tutti gli altri. La nobiltà delle nostre origini ha un prezzo che ognuno di noi porta con rispetto e fierezza. - spiegò piano, cercando di far capire le cose all'altro anche perché non aveva alcuna intenzione di ripetersi - Uno dei prezzi da pagare è insito nei nostri matrimoni: sposarsi con chi davvero si ama per noi è quasi impossibile, ma ognuno di noi è sincero con l'altro. Il matrimonio per noi non è Sacro, è solo un contratto che ci lega gli uni agli altri. Io non amo Daphne, ma sposerò Daphne e la renderò felice, perché insieme sappiamo di poter essere felici. Blaise sposerà qualcun'altra e saprà renderla felice. E le nostri consorti sapranno che io e Blaise ci amiamo e non avranno nulla da ridire, o non potranno essere le nostre consorti. -

\- Sarà una sorta di grande famiglia allargata... ho capito bene? - chiese titubante con un nodo in gola.

\- Non so cosa tu intenda per famiglia allargata ma credo che il termine calzi. - lo guardò negli occhi e li vide lucidi - Che ti prende? Ti ho sconvolto? -

Potter distolse lo sguardo andando a fissarsi prima le scarpe poi cercando una risposta da dare oltre il vetro della finestra e, quando parve trovarla, la voce che rispose era sottile e tremante - Ho appena scoperto che non potrò mai entrare in tutto questo... -

\- Hai scoperto che non potrai entrare nel mio mondo, o che non potrai mai accettare un simile modo di vivere e di amare? - gli chiese Malfoy ghignando senza sapere bene cosa aspettarsi.

-... entrambe... -

 

_I am_

_I am_

_I am_

_Io sono_

_I was not_

_then I came to be_

_I cannot remember NOT being_

_But I may have travelled far_

_very far_

_to get here_

_Io non ero_

_Quindi sono diventato_

_Non posso ricordare quando non ero_

_Ma devo aver viaggiato lontano_

_Molto lontano_

_Per essere qui_

_Maybe I was formed in this silent darkness_

_From this silent darkness_

_BY this silent darkness_

_Forse mi sono formato nell'oscurità silenziosa_

_E da questa oscurità silenziosa_

_Attraverso questa oscurità silenziosa_

_To become is just like falling asleep_

_You never know exactly when it happens_

_The transition_

_The magic_

_And you think, if you could only recall that exact moment_

_Of crossing the line_

_Then you would understand everything_

_You would see it all_

_Divenire è proprio come addormentarsi_

_Non puoi sapere con esattezza quando accade_

_La transizione_

_La magia_

_E pensi, se potessi solo ricordare l'esatto momento_

_Del passaggio della linea_

_Allora potresti capire tutto_

_Potresti vederlo tutto_

_Perhaps I was always_

_Forever here..._

_And I just forgot_

_I imagine Eternity would have that effect_

_Would cause a certain amount of drifting_

_Like omnipresence would demand omniabsence_

_Forse sono sempre_

_Per sempre qui_

_E ho semplicemente dimenticato_

_Ho immaginato che l'Eternità potesse avere questo effetto_

_Potesse causare un certo aumento della deriva_

_Come l'onnipresenza potesse reclamare l'onniscienza_

_Somehow I seem to have this predestined hunger for knowledge_

_A talent for seeing patterns and finding correlations_

_But I lack context_

_Da qualche parte sembra esserci questa predestinata fame di conoscenza_

_Un talento per vedere i disegni e trovare le relazioni_

_Ma mi manca il contesto_

_Who I am?_

_In the back of my awareness I find words_

_I will call myself..._

_GOD_

_And I will spend the rest of forever_

_Trying to figure out who I am(1)_

_Chi sono?_

_Nel retro della mia consapevolezza ho trovato le parole_

_Per chiamare me medesimo_

_DIO_

_E posso spendere il resto dell'eternità_

_Cercando di definire chi sono._

* * *

_(_ _1) "Animae Partus"_ dei _Pain of Salvation_

 


	8. Verso Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Voi vi state scusando e ci state ringraziando per le cose sbagliate. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, scusate, una precisazione: nel precedente capitolo ho fatto una correzione perchè, ahinoi, Naricissa Black in Malfoy in questa fanfiction è già morta... quindi non può accompagnare suo figlio al processo del padre. SCUSATE!!!
> 
> A parte questo, ci si sta avvicinando alla fine della storia. Spero che il viaggio fino qui vi sia piaciuto e spero che apprezzerete anche questo capitolo.
> 
> Buona lettura!!!

**_ n camera. _ **

 

Draco Malfoy era accoccolato tra le braccia di Blaise Zabini sul suo grande letto nella sua stanza, il moro gli stava baciando sensualmente il collo, mentre le mani gli accarezzavano gli addominali, le mani del biondo erano adagiate sensualmente su quelle del suo amante e gli occhi erano annebbiati dal piacere che quel semplice contatto gli procurava, eppure la mente era lontana, persa in un limbo tra coscienza e piacere.

\- A che stai pensando? - gli chiese d'un tratto il moro stringendoselo di più contro il petto - Sei distratto. -

\- Non ti sfugge mai nulla, eh? - sussurrò il biondo adagiando la testa sull'incavo del collo dell'amante e chiuse gli occhi respirando piano - Ho scoperto che Potter è... infatuato del sottoscritto. - il corpo di Zabini s'irrigidì contro il suo e Malfoy decise che era il caso di svuotare immediatamente il sacco, o l'amante e amico l'avrebbe presa ancora peggio di come la stava prendendo - Lo sospetto da un po', più o meno da quando ho accettato di organizzare Halloween e ne ho appena avuto la conferma. - ghignò inarcando un sopracciglio - Avrei voluto dirvelo prima, ma poi le cose si sono fatte serrate e la cosa m'è passata completamente... e in ogni caso non ho più voglia di scherzarci su... -

\- I suoi sentimenti ti fanno piacere? - i denti di Zabini stridettero mentre la voce ringhiava bassa e potente nell'orecchio del biondo.

\- Sei geloso? - gli chiese l'altro ignorando l'avvertimento insito nel tono dell'altro.

Zabini se lo rigirò tra le braccia, guardandolo negli occhi - Draco, stammi bene a sentire: posso dividerti con Daphne, sono disposto a spartirti con i tuoi amici, con la tua famiglia, ma dividerò Potter in tanti minuscoli frammenti prima che possa anche solo pensare di posare le sue mani su di te! - i suoi occhi blu erano due tizzoni ardenti - Non ti lascerò a lui né a nessun altro. Sappilo. - le sue mani gli tenevano il volto fermamente, come volendo esser certo che fosse reale, che fosse lì con lui.

Malfoy gli prese le mani tra le sue, gli baciò le labbra con irruenza e passione, ma poi il suo sguardo d'acciaio lo lasciò senza fiato - Blaise, Potter ha il potere che ci servirebbe per assicurare la salvezza per la nostra casa. Ho venduto le nostre anime, per salvarla, pensi che mi possa far qualche problema a vendere il mio corpo per loro? - Zabini iniziò a tremare tra le sue braccia chiudendo per un attimo i suoi occhi e inspirando piano prima di affondare il capo nel collo dell'altro.

\- Perché noi? Perché deve succedere sempre tutto a noi? - urlò di rabbia.

Malfoy lo abbracciò stretto, cercando di contenere il tremore che squassava il torace del suo amante, parlandogli con quel tono basso che mandava l'altro dritto in paradiso - I ragazzini non hanno colpe, quelli che verranno ne avranno ancora di meno, eppure loro pagheranno le nostre colpe e le colpe di nostri genitori se noi non faremmo qualcosa. E io non lascerò nulla d'intentato, lo sai. - Blaise Zabini non gli rispose a parole, ma i suoi occhi, le sue labbra che s'appropriarono delle labbra dell'altro con furia, desiderio e passione, parlavano per lui: non l'avrebbe mai permesso.

 

Nella torre Grifondoro c'era odore di tempesta da quando il loro leader era tornato da chissà dove con gli occhi che dardeggiavano sui suoi compagni, senza dare la benché minima spiegazione, né per la sua assenza, né per l'astio contenuto nel suo sguardo, né per i modi bruschi che aveva assunto: Weasley e Granger se ne stavano in disparte, ben consci che, quando il loro amico era in quello stato, non era il caso stargli troppo vicino... almeno, non se si voleva rimanere tutti interi. Finnigan, invece, non sembrava minimamente preoccupato dell'Eroe-Del-Mondo-Magico-Incazzato-Come-Una-Biscia e gli si avvicinò saltellando com'era suo solito, aggirando la sua poltrona e gettandoglisi addosso senza troppi complimenti - Allora, Eroe, perché il muso lungo oggi? - chiese senza tante cerimonie facendo sbiancare la metà dei Grifoni che erano abbastanza vicini da riuscire a sentire il suo tono allegro e incurante.

\- Secondo te, Irlandese? Cosa può avermi fatto incazzare così tanto oggi? - gli chiese il Bambino-Sopravvissuto-Per-Poter-Sopportare-Il-Dolce-Peso-Di-Finnigan cercando di allontanarlo da sé senza evidenti risultati ma anzi, finendo per farlo aderire ancor di più al suo corpo.

- E' per la questione della scazzottata di oggi? - ormai Potter aveva perso ogni speranza di toglierselo di dosso, se lo sistemò meglio addosso, nemmeno fosse una specie di coperta, chiudendo gli occhi per evitare di urlare.

\- Non era solo una scazzottata, Irlandese, era una cosa maledettamente seria. E, ad esser sincero, per la prima volta in vita mia mi sono vergognato di essere un Grifondoro e di non aver avuto le palle per alzarmi e raggiungere Zabini e la Parkinson dall'altro lato della Sala Grande per poterli difendere da voi. - i suoi occhi verdi bruciarono fissi in quelli nocciola dell'altro, i loro visi a pochi centimetri, per via della posizione stravaccata che avevano assunto per stare comodi. Avevano i tono di chi sta disquisendo di qualcosa di assolutamente noioso e anonimo e, per entrambi, questa era un vera e propria novità: quando, infatti, Finnigan era andato a disturbare Potter, tutti s'erano immaginati fuoco e fiamme, non una conversazione tanto calma e tanto intensa. - Io... io non capisco. Abbiamo combattuto insieme a quei ragazzo, gli abbiamo affidato le nostre vite, li abbiamo curati quando arrivavano feriti da anatemi lanciati dai loro stessi parenti, ci hanno salvato quando ci hanno trovato in territorio nemico, senza che nessun altro potesse far nulla per noi, rischiando di morire con noi... diamine! Dovremmo essere noi i coraggiosi e i puri di cuore! Possibile che non siamo stati in gradi di accettare il fatto che ci siamo sbagliati sul loro conto? - ora quegli occhi di giada erano fissi sulla brace scoppiettante, lucidi e duri, come gli altri non li avevano mai visti.

\- Hai ragione, Eroe. Ci andremo a scusare con loro. - rispose con una semplicità disarmante e Potter scoppiò a ridere, andando a nascondere il volto nel collo dell'altro, mentre la sua barbetta bionda appena accennata gli si strofinava sulla fronte.

Il moro rimase così per quella che sembrò un'eternità, scosso da una risata isterica che sembrava più un pianto dirotto - Dubito che ora le nostre scuse possano servire a qualcosa. - sussurrò sul collo dell'altro mentre iniziava finalmente a calmarsi.

\- Se non basteranno le scuse ci inventeremo qualcos'altro. Siamo Grifondoro e siamo pieni di risorse. - La voce allegra dell'Irlandese finalmente fece ridere Potter di cuore, scacciando le nubi che adombravano i suoi occhi; Finnigan gli era stato accanto durante tutto lo svolgimento della guerra, senza di lui e i gemelli, Potter era certo, che i loro nervi sarebbero saltati molto prima. La Granger gli si avvicinò, come se stesse cercando di capire come afferrare un animale pericoloso e ferito, tenendo Weasley per mano.

\- Pensi davvero che le Serpi siano cambiate? - gli chiese titubante.

Potter fissò i suoi occhi su di lei, mentre Lavanda Brown si sedette sul bracciolo della sua poltrona, con una naturalezza che i suoi due migliori amici non riuscivano più ad avere con lui, iniziando ad accarezzargli piano quel cespuglio ispido che aveva al posto dei capelli - Io credo che non ci siamo mai presi la briga di provare a conoscerli davvero. Abbiamo accettato il loro aiuto, buttandoli nella mischia, esponendoli in prima linea senza mai un minimo di ripensamento... e la sola idea di non aver mai prestato attenzione alle loro vite mi attorciglia lo stomaco. Perché è questo che abbiamo fatto: ce ne siamo fregati delle loro vite pensandoli come carne da macello, niente di più. E ora che la guerra è finalmente finita, ora che tutti i Mangiamorte sono stati finalmente catturati, la sola cosa che noi sappiamo fare è continuare a fare la guerra contro di loro per... beh, non so nemmeno più per quale astruso motivo... - chiuse gli occhi sprofondando nell'abbraccio dell'Irlandese - Io vorrei solo che la guerra finisse. Una volta per tutte. - sussurrò e la Granger impedì al suo fidanzato di dire qualcosa di tremendamente fuori luogo, perché c'era ben poco da aggiungere.

 

**_ Scuse e ultimi preparativi. _ **

 

Quella mattina in Sala Grande, al tavolo delle Serpi, Pansy Parkinson si stava rigirando tra le mani una decina di tipi diversi di carta, valutandone la consistenza, l'eleganza e la ruvidità, alla ricerca della carta perfetta per l'invito perfetto, mentre tutt'attorno a sé la tavolata era in fermento: Blaise Zabini, Gregory Tiger e un altro paio di musicisti stavano... beh, stavano arrangiando i pezzi per il concerto a voce, emettendo i buffi rumori peculiari di chi imita il suono di uno strumento, le sorelle Greengras stavano cercando di far capire al coro come volevano che s'inserisse in una certa canzone, mentre Milly Bulstrode con Evan Rosier stavano chini su delle carte, con dei pennarelloni in mano, litigando come ossessi per Dio-solo-sa quale motivo. Draco Malfoy era il solo che sembrava essere tranquillo quella mattina, nonostante il furioso marasma del giorno prima... ma sembrava che fosse su un altro pianeta, lontano da tutti loro, nonostante stesse scorrendo una lunga lista di cose che andavano ancora fatte prima del 31Ottobre; scrollò la testa alzandosi: doveva trovare la forza di andare avanti: mancavano dieci giorni al Processo di suo padre, e pochi di più a quel maledetto Concerto e la sua testa quel giorno gli sembrava voler scoppiare, nonostante l'antidolorifico preso poco prima. La Parkinson e Zabini, quando lo videro alzarsi, pallido com'era, gli si avvicinarono immediatamente, lasciando a Tiger, Goyle e alla Bulstrode il compito di proteggere e controllare gli altri. Daphne Greengras si alzò un attimo dopo, raggiungendo quello che ormai era il suo fidanzato ufficiale. Non riuscirono a uscire dalla Sala Grande che furono fermati dalla voce di Ronald Weasley che, attorniato da praticamente tutto il settimo anno Grifondoro, gli si stava avvicinando.

\- Che vuoi, Weasley? Non ti pare di aver già fatto abbastanza danni? - sibilò la Parkinson assottigliando lo sguardo mentre tutti gli studenti di Serpeverdi si alzavano impugnando le loro bacchette.

Weasley incontrò lo sguardo di Potter che sembrava volerlo appiccicare a una parete e tornò a guardare la Parkinson, prima di fissare i suoi occhi sul mezzo profilo che si vedeva del biondo Principe delle Serpi - Non siamo venuti per litigare. Volevamo solo... _scusarci_ per ieri e _ringraziarvi_ per l'aiuto che ci state dando nell'organizzare questa Festa di Halloween E Celebrazione Per La Fine Della Guerra. - si sentiva lontano un miglio che era stato obbligato a farsi lui portavoce per i Grifoni anche se era palese che non voleva quell'incarico.

Zabini se lo guardò con un disprezzo che era talmente visibile da poter quasi essere palpabile - Voi vi state scusando e ci state ringraziando per le cose sbagliate. - gli sibilò addosso facendolo tremare - Vi _scusate_ per delle offese, quando dovreste supplicare il nostro perdono per non aver mai mantenuto una sola delle promesse che ci faceste durante la guerra! Ci _ringraziate_ per stare organizzando una stupidissima festa, quando non ci avete mai ringraziato per esser passati dalla vostra parte, per avervi permesso di vivere lontani dalle follia di un Lord Pazzo e Visionario che cercava di epurare il mondo magico da quelli come voi, non certo da quelli come noi! - la piega della sua bocca, solitamente tanto sensuale, era ora tirata e aspra - Siete solo degli ipocriti che sperano che delle belle paroline possano mettere tutto a posto! - si avvicinò al rosso con gli occhi che dardeggiavano - Ma non ci avete mai dimostrato né la vostra riconoscenza né un minimo di partecipazione al nostro dolore! Quindi ora sparisci e non osare più aprire quella tua boccaccia solo per dar fiato a pensieri inutili e parole futili, perché delle vostre cazzate abbiamo le palle piene. -

I Grifoni rimasero di sasso, così come il resto della Sala Grande: il Principe delle Serpi non disse una parola al riguardo, limitandosi a lanciare un'occhiata al gruppo rosso-oro prima di voltarsi e tornare ai suoi affari.

 

**_ Arrivando al processo. _ **

 

I Grifoni non si lasciarono però scoraggiare per quel rifiuto e Potter utilizzò tutta la sua influenza per riuscire a fare in modo che le promesse che erano state fatte alle Serpi venissero infine onorate; così scoprì le perdite che avevano avuto, capì che per quello era ormai troppo tardi, perché tutti i loro parenti che militavano nelle file di Voldemort, cui i ragazzi avevano solo chiesto salva la vita erano o morti o baciati da un Dissennatore: l'odio per quegli uomini e quelle donne aveva fatto sì che, mentre lui e gli altri membri dell'Ordine cercavano gli ultimi Mangiamorte per assicurarli alla giustizia, la giustizia riponeva il codice penale in un cassetto e usava due pesi e due misure, non usando la minima pietà verso i suoi imputati. Il Grifone per eccellenza si sentì male solo a leggere certi atti, sbattendoli in faccia ai suoi compagni Grifondoro, ai suoi amici delle altre Case, arrivando a chiamare Luna Lovegood per farsi dare un appuntamento con suo padre, per un articolo di denuncia di tutto ciò che era successo mentre lui non guardava, articolo che uscì il 20Ottobre, scatenando un putiferio nel Mondo Magico, talmente grande da riuscire a spegnersi solo cinque giorni dopo, quando tutti i sospiri erano per il Processo del Secolo e, alle più alte cariche istituzionali e a giornalisti accreditati arrivò l'invito per la Festa di Halloween E Celebrazione Per La Fine Della Guerra che si sarebbe tenuta il 31Ottobre nella Sala Grande della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts.

Quella mattina il Trio-Dell'Apocalisse era al portone d'ingresso, attorniato da altri studenti: Malfoy era vestito di nero, ed era pallido come una morto, ma perfettamente in ordine.

\- Smettetela di preoccuparvi: ho assistito alla morte di mia madre. Posso sopportare quest'inutile processo a mio padre. - ghignò amaramente - Come se la sentenza non fosse già scritta... -

\- Magari la lettera indignata di Potter cambierà le carte in tavola e lo salverà... -

\- Pansy, fammi il favore... non ci credi nemmeno tu. -

Daphne Greengra si strinse addosso al suo fidanzato abbracciandolo stretto - Ricorda che saremo tutti lì con te. - lui annuì e lei gli baciò teneramente le labbra, prima di lasciarlo tra le braccia di Zabini.

\- Sei sicuro che non vuoi che venga? -

\- Non hai il permesso. -

\- Me ne frego del permesso! Dimmi che vuoi che venga e non ti lascerò solo per nulla al mondo. -

\- Grazie Blaise, ma non sono così fragile. - sorrise e il ragazzo gli baciò le labbra intrecciando le dita tra i suoi capelli del colore del sole. - Spero che sia una cosa veloce. Ci si vede presto, mica devono processare me. - ghignò ma gli altri non lo trovarono minimamente divertente.

\- Quello l'hanno già fatto. - sbuffò la piccola Greengras incrociando le braccia al petto prorompente.

\- Infatti! - le diede man forte un altro e Draco Malfoy sentì il calore tornare a invadergli le membra. Sorrise ai suoi amici e si diresse verso la carrozza che lo aspettava, scortato da due Auror.

 


	9. Concerto di Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am back at the beginning, stripped down, down to the bone  
> I am blank and I am nothing, I am drained of passion and soul,  
> I've travelled the world, all the beautiful girls  
> They have made me a lifelong notorious deceiver, belive me!  
> I'll go underground, when the sun beats down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dato che la storia ha un Prologo avrà anche un Epilogo, che non è questo... quindi l'ultimo capitolo sarà effettivamente il prossimo, scusate per l'info errata del precedente capitolo.
> 
> GRAZIE enormemente a Zephan, che ha betato la traduzione della canzoni. Senza di lei avreste, nella migliore delle ipotesi, avuto delle cose illegibili, nella peggiore solo i testi in Inglese ^_^
> 
> Prima di tutto, il capitolo è lungo perchè pieno di canzoni, oltretutto non so se sarà di facile lettura perchè derscrivere uno spettacolo non è una cosa facile (Se qualcuno mi spiegasse perchè mi sono incaponita a scrivere questa storia gliene sarei immensamente grata) >__

**_ Sentenze. _ **

 

Erano stati giorni di fuoco dal processo alla fatidica data del 31Ottobre: tutti sapevano che "il figlio del Mangiamorte", come quasi tutti nel mondo magico chiamavano il giovane Malfoy, si era personalmente occupato della Celebrazione e che lui e le sue Serpi avevano organizzato la festa; in fondo l'invito era quanto di più chiaro potesse esserci: era un fascicoletto di circa quattro pagine, con l'aggiunta di un cartoncino con l'invito vero e proprio, che sponsorizzava la Celebrazione e in fondo vi erano i nomi di tutti coloro che avevano partecipato alla realizzazione della festa. All'evento erano stati invitati i membri di spicco della comunità magica, ma anche ex-Mangiamorte pentiti o tutti coloro che ingiustamente erano stati detenuti ad Azkaban con l'accusa di essere Mangiamorte; alla redazione della Gazzetta del Profeta e del Cavillo era arrivata la lista degli invitati e, quando era stata pubblicata, c'era stato l'ennesimo storcersi di bocche.

Ma ai ragazzi Serpeverde era tutto scivolato addosso come acqua fresca: un po' perché gli ultimi preparativi divennero frenetici, la Parkinson era diventata davvero isterica e gli altri organizzatori non erano da meno, un po' perché il loro Principe era tornato dal processo a suo padre talmente pallido che nessuno aveva più nemmeno guardato i giornali da lì in poi, pur di non vederlo un'altra volta tanto scosso. La sentenza l'aveva raggiunto il giorno dopo e lui s'era confidato solo con i ragazzi dell'ultimo anno, lasciando i più piccoli fuori da quella brutta vicenda. La Parkinson era scoppiata a piangere alla notizia e Malfoy l'aveva tenuta tra le braccia, troppo stanco per riuscire ad imitarla: loro volevano bene a suo padre perché con loro non era mai stato un mostro, anzi, era sempre stato estremamente gentile, così come lo era stata la Signora Malfoy. E ora, quella giuria, li aveva un'altra volta delusi. Draco Malfoy chiuse gli occhi tra le braccia di Zabini, mentre la Greengras gli accarezzava i capelli sparsi sulla spalla dell'amante e la Parkinson gli teneva la mano.

 

 

 

 

**_ Concerto. _ **

 

Il giorno del concerto, nella Sala Grande era tutto pronto: avevano appena finito di tappezzare il pavimento con foglie e rametti, adagiandovi sopra i tavolini di legno grezzo, avvolti da una lieve organza dai colori tipicamente autunnali, con attorno le confortevoli sedie intagliate in ciocchi di legno, rese morbide da un incantesimo, mentre un enorme tendaggio nero e verde muschio ricopriva il palco, realizzato dove solitamente si trovava il lungo tavolo degli insegnanti: gli invitati sarebbero arrivati per le diciotto, si sarebbero seduti ai tavolini tondi, accompagnati da una decina di ragazze vestite di nero e arancio e accolti da fatine autunnali che svolazzarono allegre mentre i commensali cenavano.

Niente discorsi smielati o salamelecchi. La festa l'avevano organizzata i Serpeverde, non quelle mammolette dei Grifondoro, né quei svenevoli Tassorosso, né quegli insulsi Corvonero.

Era la serata delle Serpi ed essere prolissi o smielati non era nelle loro corde.

Finita la cena una folata di vento proveniente dalle quinte spense quasi tutte le candele presenti in sala facendo ondeggiare il pesante tendaggio che si aprì su quello che, a tutti gli effetti, sembrava il profilo di un promontorio roccioso circondato da un bosco  in cui l'autunno stava pian piano prendendo il posto dell'estate. Piccole fiammelle danzavano attorno ad una figura seduta a terra, la schiena dritta, il mento adagiato sull'incavo del collo, il volto coperto da una maschera piangente dalle lunghe ciglia dorate, i capelli biondi e neri ad incorniciare il viso come un'aureola, mentre sulla schiena fremevano le ali impalpabili da fata autunnale. Spostò piano il capo, alzando anche le braccia coperte da stoffa scintillante, e sembrò che un lieve trillìo si spandesse malinconico nell'aria, ma svanì prima di essere veramente percepito e la fata iniziò il suo lieve canto, mentre i colori dell'autunno sfumavano in un tragico bianco e nero, facendole comparire di fronte una sagoma, completamente bianca, adagiata scompostamente a terra.

 

_I sat within the valley green_

_I sat me with my true love._

_My sad heart strove the two between_

_The old love and the new love._

_The old for her the new_

_That made me think on Ireland dearly._

_While the soft wind blew down the glade_

_And shook the golden barley.(1)_

_Sedevo nella verde vallata_

_Sedevo con il mio vero amore_

_Il mio cuore triste batteva tra i due_

_Il vecchio ed il nuovo amore._

_Il vecchio per lei il nuovo_

_che mi faceva pensare intensamente all'Irlanda._

_Mentre il vento leggero soffiava sulla radura_

_e scuoteva l'orzo dorato._

_Twas hard the woeful words to frame_

_To break the ties that bound us._

_But harder still to bear the shame_

_Of foreign chains around us._

_And so I said the mountain glen_

_I'll meet at morning early._

_And I'll join the bold united men_

_While soft winds shook the barley. (1)_

_Fu duro pronunciare le tristi parole_

_per spezzare i legami che ci univano._

_Ma più duro ancora sopportare la vergogna_

_di catene diverse attorno a noi._

_E così dissi alla valletta tra i monti_

_ci incontreremo di buon mattino._

_E mi aggiungerò ai coraggiosi uomini uniti_

_mentre il vento leggero scuote l'orzo._

 

 

Altre figure comparvero  a terra, illuminate da piccole luci mentre uno degli alberi alle spalle della fata prese vita, divenendo un violinista alto e sottile, con lunghi capelli dorati a ridare il primo segno tangibile di colore alla rappresentazione, che imbracciava un violino di foglie di quercia. C'erano pochi Irlandesi tra  Serpeverde e Finnigan e gli altri Irlandesi si stupirono molto della scelta di quel brano: un brano funebre per salutare i combattenti che avevano combattuto per liberare la propria terra dell'Inglese invasore... c'era un dualismo con l'Ordine che aveva combattuto per salvare l'Inghilterra da un pazzo assetato di conquista che non sfuggì al ragazzo che guardava il palco con gli occhi sgranati.

 

_Twas sad I kissed away her tears_

_My fond arm round her flinging._

_When a foe, mans shot burst on our ears_

_From out the wild woods ringing._

_A bullet pierced my true loves side_

_In lifes young spring so early._

_And on my breast in blood she died_

_While soft winds shook the barley. (1)_

_Fu triste quando asciugai coi baci le sue lacrime_

_il mio braccio d'amante gettato attorno a lei._

_Quando un nemico, si arma e spari esplodono nelle nostre orecchie_

_risuonando fin fuori il bosco selvaggio._

_Un proiettile trapassò il mio vero amore_

_fra le vite, quella giovane sfiorisce così presto._

_E sul mio petto nel sangue lei morì_

_mentre il vento leggero scuote l'orzo._

 

Quello che inizialmente sembrava un promontorio s'illuminò di bianco, lasciando il posto al coro di voci bianche che s'unì leggero al canto della fata autunnale, mentre al violino si unirono altri archi, spuntati dalla piccola foresta antistante il promontorio e, ad un lato, seduto al lucido pianoforte a coda, uno scheletro iniziava a far piangere le prime gocce di pioggia. La musica, le parole, le voci dei ragazzini dei primi due anni che si sovrapponevano a quella bassa e triste della cantante avevano procurato a tutti un groppo in gola che non riuscivano a mandare giù e gli occhi si stavano riempiendo di lacrime premature: ma tutti avevano qualcuno da piangere per quella sconsiderata guerra di cui ora, finalmente, si poteva festeggiare la piena conclusione, e quelle lacrime non erano certo prerogativa unica di qualcuno.

 

_But blood for blood without remorse_

_I've taen at oulart hollow._

_I've lain my true loves clay like corpse_

_Where I full soon must follow._

_Around her grave I've wandered drear_

_Noon, night, and morning early._

_With breaking heart when eer I hear_

_The wind that shakes the barley. (1)_

_Ma sangue per il sangue senza rimorso_

_Ho deposto i miei veri amori nella terra come cadaveri_

_là dove io molto presto le seguirò._

_Attorno alla sua tomba ho girovagato triste_

_in pieno giorno, di notte, di buon mattino._

_Col cuore che mi si spezza ogni volta che sento_

_il vento che scuote l'orzo._

 

Ogni goccia, un nome sussurrato al vento, una vittima della guerra; ma ad ogni goccia, ad ogni lacrima, il paesaggio tornava a vivere, riprendendo colore e il coro delle voci bianche tornava ad essere un promontorio roccioso mentre il corpo tra le braccia della fata, che svanì lentamente, si vestì da Re delle Zucche iniziando a risvegliare ad uno ad uno i suoi adepti.

Gli occhi delle ragazzi nella stanza erano lucidi di commozione: persone care e perfetti sconosciuti si alternavano in quel susseguirsi di sussurri; i nomi dei vinti e dei vincitori si andarono a posare su due tabernacoli distinti illuminando piano la Sala.

Le Serpi piangevano i morti della guerra senza distinzione in una lezione di civiltà e amore incondizionato che fece rabbrividire molti presenti, alcuni dei quali ritennero quasi un affronto certi accostamenti uditi: ma i nomi erano in ordine cronologico, come a cercare di far rivivere, nei pochi minuti in cui il pianoforte e gli altri archi rievocavano quella splendida pioggia, i giorni incessanti della guerra e tutte e anime che s'era portata via.

La musica si spense lasciando solo la chitarra a gemere dolcemente, dando un ritmo leggermente più allegro, mentre il paesaggio cambiava ancora, passando da una foresta a un antro roccioso e umido, con al centro il Re delle Zucche che si erse in tutta la sua altezza mentre la maschera diventava un poco più seria prima che iniziasse a cantare.

Il cuore di Harry Potter mancò un battito riconoscendo la voce calda di Draco Malfoy; era in uno dei tavoli in prima fila e le prime lacrime già avevano iniziato a scorrere sulle sue gote: accanto a lui c'era tutto il settimo anno Grifondoro, al tavolo vicino sedevano i ragazzi dell'ES, tutti quelli che gli erano stati maggiormente vicini, persino Oliver Baston era stato invitato ed era lì ad un passo da lui. Potter si sentì per la prima volta protetto: le Serpi avevano fatto in modo che non si sentisse isolato, o accerchiato dai burocrati del Mondo Magico che comunque affollavano la stanza.

 

_The Timeweaver's abode is deep under ground_

_As interweaving history he us creates_

_He weaves in eternity not to be found_

_The Elder's legend that braids our fates(2)_

_La dimora del Tessitore delle Ere è profondamente sepolta_

_Come l'intreccio di una storia lui ci ha creati_

_Tesse nell'eternità per non essere trovato_

_Le leggende degli Antichi che intrecciano il nostro fato_

 

Una luce accecante illuminò il coro vestito di abiti bianchi e neri, con indosso una maschera lucida che copriva loro il volto, mentre una batteria compariva dal lato opposto al pianoforte e un grosso zombie iniziò a rullarvi sopra e il coro scandì basso e potente il ritornello: non erano più le voci bianche di prima, ma voci di giovani uomini.

 

_Hoary and hollow-eyed, older than sun_

_Abiding his destiny to reverberate time_

_There's no one to remember how it began_

_In rooms filled with candles he reverberates time(2)_

_Occhi antichi e vuoti, più vecchi del Sole_

_Che sopportano il loro destino di far risuonare il tempo_

_Non c'è nessuno che ricordi come è iniziato_

_Nella camere piene di candele lui fa risuonare il tempo_

 

Poi nuovamente il Re delle Zucche che ricominciò a cantare, spostandosi nella scena, quasi disperato, mentre alle sue le immagini dell'antro divenivano sempre più vivide riempiendo gli angoli bui e i fantasmi si fondevano con la scenografia creando effetti suggestivi. Il tempo e i suoi intrighi avevano portato loro ad essere dalla parte giusta e i loro genitori da quella sbagliata; era palese dalla scenografia che li circondava il messaggio che volevano mandare: è stato una caso e una necessità che fossimo tutti insieme, non rendetelo una disgrazia.

 

_Timeweaver, tell me my history that I've been searching so_

_Timeweaver, reveal the mystery that I've been letting grow(2)_

_Tessitore delle Ere, raccontami la mia storia che sto tanto cercando_

_Tessitore delle Ere, rivelami il mistero che ho lasciato si accumulasse_

_He once was given his mission by three..._

_The Holy, The Sacred and The Ancient Dream_

_He doesn't exist for those who don't believe_

_He's nothing but stories for those who don't deem(2)_

_La sua missione una volta gli fu affidata da tre..._

_Il Santo, Il Sacro e Il Sogno più Antico_

_Lui non esisteva per coloro che non credevano_

_Non era altro che storie per coloro che non hanno fede_

 

Credere. Credere fortemente in ciò che si vuole, nonostante come lo si sia ottenuto, continuare a credere, nonostante tutto, altrimenti non ha senso. Potter fissò l'occhio pesto di Weasley e l'altro lo ricambiò leggendovi dentro tutta l'ammirazione che il moro Grifone provava per quelle che lui definiva "Serpi Maledette". Ma a guardarle ora, non si sarebbe mai detto che quelle fossero le stesse Serpi ciniche e razionali che lui aveva odiato per sette anni interi, che aveva continuato a insultare e denigrare anche quando, abbandonando tutto, erano passate dalla loro parte. Era un atteggiamento meschino e solo ora, a vederle tanto esposte solo per uno spettacolo, se ne rendeva conto.

Di nuovo il coro, forte e scandito, andò a ricordare chi fosse il Tessitore delle Ere e di nuovo il Re delle Zucche cominciò la sua ricerca frenetica di un qualcosa che gli permettesse di andare avanti. La sua voce si fece sibilante e sussurrata e si sovrappose a quella bassa di un membro del coro. Harry Potter aveva riconosciuto Malfoy dalla voce, ma non aveva idea di chi fossero gli altri, perché i loro volti erano perennemente coperti da maschere o trasformati dal trucco.

 

_Timeweaver, tell me my history that I've been searching so_

_Timeweaver, reveal the mystery that I've been letting grow(2)_

_Tessitore delle Ere, raccontami la mia storia che sto tanto cercando_

_Tessitore delle Ere, rivelami il mistero che ho lasciato si accumulasse_

_Spider's webs decorate dusty shelves lightened by old candles glow_

_Ancient prescriptions from times that don't even exist_

_In memories(2)_

_Le tele dei ragni decorano i polverosi ripiani illuminati dalla luce di vecchie candele_

_Vecchie prescrizioni dal tempo che non è mai nemmeno esistito_

_Nelle memorie_

 

Il Ministro della Magia si guardò attorno affascinato: quei ragazzi avevano operato un miracolo e solo ora se ne rendeva conto, e, nonostante all'inizio si fosse sentito insultato dalla lista degli invitati, ora aveva capito che quella festa era per tutti, perché anche i vinti avevano diritto di festeggiare, perché l'ala malvagia del padrone s'era finalmente allontanata e ora tutti erano lì, commossi per come quei ragazzi avevano esposto i loro cuori per condividere con tutti il loro dolore. Un mago sente il sentimento che si vuole infondere ad un'opera, per renderla arte: e i ragazzi avevano reso quello spettacolo, Arte. Le chitarre e gli altri strumenti iniziarono un assolo affannato che sembrava cercare un modo di correre davvero contro il tempo, con una pazienza infinita, mentre la scena s'illuminava a tratti a ritmo della batteria per poi fermarsi di nuovo sul Re delle Zucche che s'unì al coro, urlando tutte le possibili rimostranze per ciò che aveva trovato.

 

_Guarded by spells he reincarnates time_

_Gives birth once again to a century's child(2)_

_Protetto da incantesimi lui reincarna il tempo_

_Dando alla luce ancora una volta a bambini centenari_

_Hoary and hollow-eyed, older than sun_

_Abiding his destiny to reverberate time_

_And now I can remember how it began_

_In rooms filled with candles I reverberate time(2)_

_Occhi antichi e vuoti, più vecchi del Sole_

_Che sopportano il loro destino di far risuonare il tempo_

_E ora posso ricordare come è iniziato_

_Nella camere piene di candele io facevo risuonare il tempo_

_Timeweaver told me a history I didn't want to know_

_Timeweaver revealed the mystery - two became one to grow! (2)_

_Il Tessitore delle Ere mi ha raccontato una storia che non volevo conoscere_

_Tessitore delle Ere il mistero è rivelato - due diventano uno per crescere!_

_Timeweaver..._

_...time...will...be...here...now...and..._

_Now!_ _(2)_

_Tessitore delle Ere..._

_... il tempo... sarà... qui... ora... e..._

_Ora!_

 

La musica cessò e la Sala Grande ripiombò nell'oscurità facendo contemporaneamente svanire i tavolini su cui i commensali avevano mangiato. Il coro riapparì di colpo e il rosso del fuoco era il colore predominante e le voci che scandirono il ritornello erano di donne. La scena ora era di nuovo cambiata, a metà tra l'antro e la foresta iniziale, dove gi alberi però erano spogli e grigi, stagliati sullo sfondo rosso e giallo delle fiamme.

 

_It is the end of all hope_

_To lose the child, the faith_

_To end all the innocence_

_To be someone like me_

_This is the birth of all hope_

_To have what I once had_

_This life unforgiven_

_It will end with a birth(3)_

_È la fine di ogni speranza_

_La perdita della giovinezza e della fede_

_Finire ogni sogno innocente_

_Di essere qualcuno come me_

_Questa è la nascita di tutte le speranze_

_Di avere ciò che una volta avevo_

_Questa vita indimenticabile_

_Potrà finire con una rinascita_

 

Un mostro infernale dalle fattezze quasi di donna comparve al centro della scena, vestito di rosso fuoco, mentre il Re delle Zucche e i suoi adepti le improvvisavano una danza attorno. Tutti saltarono sulle sedie come scottati: quella sì che era un'accusa coi fiocchi!!! Finiscono le loro speranze per poter attuare le speranze e i sogni di chi voleva essere come loro, piuttosto che di chi voleva salvare il mondo dal nemico comune: una denuncia bella e buona alle autorità e a tutti coloro che avevano semplicemente atteso che tutto finisse per poi saltare sul carro del vincitore, lasciando che dei ragazzini affrontassero da soli un nemico più potente e più forte di loro e, ipocritamente, sperando che vincessero per appropriarsi poi dei benefici che la loro vittoria avrebbe comportato.

 

_No will to wake for this morn_

_To see another black rose born_

_Deathbed is slowly covered with snow(3)_

_Non ho voglia di alzarmi per questa giornata_

_Per vedere un'altra rosa nera nascere_

_I sepolcri lentamente si coprono di neve_

 

_Angels, they fell first but I'm still here_

_Alone as they are drawing near_

_In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung(3)_

_Gli angeli, sono caduti per primi ma io sono ancora qui_

_Sola come se fossero disegnati qui_

_In paradiso finalmente il mio capolavoro sarà cantato_

 

Un'altra sferzata per le prime vittime innocenti cadute senza protezione mentre loro, l'erba cattiva, erano ancora lì, anche se solo perché s'erano difesi da soli, e quello era stato il loro capolavoro più grande. Le fattezze del mostro cambiarono, sdoppiandosi, due facce della stessa medaglia, in un angelo e in un demone, che cantavano con la stessa voce, per la stessa guerra mentre il coro si apprestava a intonare nuovamente il ritornello.

 

_Wounded is the deer that leaps highest_

_And my wound it cuts so deep_

_Turn off the light and let me pull the plug(3)_

_Ferito è il cervo che salta più in alto_

_E le mie ferite sono incise profondamente_

_Spegni la luce e lasciami tirare il colpo_

 

Nuovamente il coro, il ritmo scandito dagli strumenti musicali, i ballerini che s'aggiravano tra i presenti, mentre l'angelo e il demone s'univano al coro, rimarcandone le parole in un crescendo di voci nel momento in cui i ballerini, adepti del Re delle Zucche, saltarono giù dal palco apprestandosi ad invitare i commensali a ballare.

Il Re si trovò di fronte a Potter, piegato in un lieve inchino, la mano tesa verso di lui e il sorriso storto sul volto sdentato di Zucca; Potter afferrò immediatamente la mano, ritrovandosi immediatamente stretto all'altro, trascinato in un ballo frenetico, mentre la musica cambiava nuovamente divenendo un tango, deciso ma sensuale. Il Re delle Zucche guidava nel ballo il Salvatore del Mondo mentre tutt'attorno gli altri iniziavano a piroettare, lasciando però ai due lo spazio necessario per danzare; le luci tornarono in sala, mentre accanto ai muri apparivano dei divanetti e dei tavoli pieni di bibite e stuzzichini.

Il Re delle Zucche e il Salvatore del Mondo continuarono a ballare intrecciati per quella che a Potter sembrò un'eternità; ma non c'era posto per lui tra quelle braccia, lo sapeva, eppure, in quel momento, non se ne sarebbe mai e poi mai liberato, avrebbe bevuto il suo profumo, avrebbe assimilato la morbidezza della sua pelle e la durezza dei suoi muscoli... poi la musica cambiò di nuovo e non ci fu più bisogno di restare uniti: Harry Potter sentì come se quello fosse un addio, il primo e l'ultimo ballo, l'inizio e la fine di quello che per l'uno era forse un nulla insignificante ma che, per l'altro, in quel momento, era il mondo. Fu afferrato dalle braccia di Finnigan e portato a ballare in mezzo a loro, per poi spostarsi di nuovo tra i membri delle altre casa, ma del Re delle Zucche, dopo un po', non vi fu più traccia.

La musica proseguì incessante, finché i rintocchi della mezzanotte non interruppero l'esecuzione. Il portone della Sala Grande s'aprì di colpo, un vento gelido entrò offuscando di nuovo la luce delle candele mentre un lampo esterno illuminava una figura alta e longilinea che i presenti in sala conoscevano bene: Malfoy, vestito con una tunica attillata ma quasi impalpabile, il bastone da passeggio di suo padre stretto in mano, la maschera argentea che simulava quella del Mangiamorte calata sul viso, la pelle bianca, come quella di un morto vivente i capelli morbidissimi oscillanti sull'abito scuro. La musica divenne una sorta di marcia lugubre, mentre l'uomo entrava in Sala Grande, facendo sussultare molti astanti. Ma poi iniziò a cantare e, bene o male, la platea si calmò: faceva parte dello spettacolo... non poteva essere pericoloso... o no?

 

_I am back at the beginning(*), I have a crust upon my eyes_

_I'm alone in this my blindness, I'm alone but there is still life_

_Not under a tombstone, no worms are lickin' my bones_

_I'm just in a state where day turns to night and it's late(4)_

_Sono tornato all'inizio, ho croste sui miei occhi_

_Sono solo in questa mia cecità, sono solo ma questa è ancora vita_

_Non sotto una lapide, nessun verme sta leccando le mie ossa_

_Sono semplicemente in uno stato in cui i giorni divengono notte ed è tardi_

 

Si muoveva a passo lento, cadenzato e sinuoso tra i festanti, strusciandosi ogni tanto addosso a qualcuno che gli intralciava la strada per poi ricominciare a camminare, o per meglio dire, a ballare. La sua voce si era fatta bassa e roca, talmente sensuale da far rimanere tutti col fiato sospeso.

 

_I am back at the beginning, I am black down to my heart_

_I am tied down to this rhythm, in a trance 'til death do us part_

_Like one of those people that are nothing but evil_

_A life of regrets is saved in the flower of death(4)_

_Sono tornato all'inizio, sono nero giù nel mio cuore_

_Sono invischiato in questo ritmo, in una trance finché morte non ci separi_

_Come nessuna di queste persone che non sono altro che malvagie_

_Una vita di rimpianti è salvata nella fioritura della morte_

 

Ballava, puntando il dito contro chi gli si avvicinava. Era splendido, eccitante, minaccioso, era il sogno proibito di tutte le persone in quella sala, che vedevano in lui o un simbolo o solo un gran pezzo di figliolo da portarsi a letto, almeno per una sera. Ma il coro dei Serpeverde sembrò riscuotere i più da quell'insane fantasticherie: la Casa s'era stretta attorno al suo capo, erano diventati un fronte compatto contro tutti loro, contro le promesse mancate, contro i torti ricevuti, e se non avessero cambiato registro probabilmente li avrebbero avuti per sempre contro.

 

_All the tings that are sad are saved inside my madness_

_All I touch will die before the summer is gone_

_All the blackest days will always flood my soul_

_Inviting me to rest upon the leaves of autumn_

_Searching for some kindness, lost inside my blindness_

_I turn around, turn around(4)_

_Ogni cosa triste è salvata all'interno della mia follia_

_Tutto ciò che tocco morirà prima che l'estate sia finita_

_Tutti i giorni più neri andranno sempre a inondare la mia anima_

_Invitandomi a rimanere oltre le foglie d'autunno_

_Alla ricerca di una qualche bontà, persa nella mia cecità_

_E mi rigiro_

 

C'era una strana, inquietante tristezza che traspariva dalle parole del Principe delle Serpi e dai suoi movimenti, che sembravano quelli di un uomo ubriaco di dolore.

 

_I am back at the beginning, stripped down, down to the bone_

_I am blank and I am nothing, I am drained of passion and soul,_

_I've travelled the world, all the beautiful girls_

_They have made me a lifelong notorious deceiver, belive me!_

_I'll go underground, when the sun beats down_

_I'll go underground, when the sun beats down(4)_

_Sono tornato all'inizio, spogliato fino alle ossa_

_Sono cieco e non sono niente, sono prosciugato dalla passione e dall'anima_

_Ho girato il mondo, tutte le donne più belle_

_Mi hanno donato un'ingannatrice notorietà eterna, credetemi!_

_Mi muovo sottoterra, quando il sole picchia_

 

Potter credette decisamente di morire di eccitazione a sentirlo strusciare contro di se e, mentre l'altro gli sussurrava nell'orecchio con quella voce da infarto, con i capelli che gli accarezzavano dolcemente il volto, sentì che sotto la veste da mago i pantaloni iniziavano decisamente a stringere troppo. Sembrava che il biondino avesse preso il bel moretto per un palo per la lapdance!!!

Si scostò violentemente da Potter, provocando un gemito di dispiacere e saltando sul palco con un movimento fluido, dove i suoi Serpeverde l'aspettavano, tutti abbigliati pressappoco come lui.

 

_I am back at the beginning, in the shadow upon my strike_

_So the world has become silent, I can tell that this ain't no life_

_I'm the man without shadow, I've got a stoneful of pillows_

_There's no man in the mirror, just me and I hate what I see! (4)_

_Sono tornato all'inizio, nelle ombre oltre i miei colpi_

_Così il mondo è divenuto silenzioso, posso dire che questa non è vita_

_Sono l'uomo senz'ombra, ho rocce per cuscini_

_Non c'è un uomo nello specchio, solo io e io odio ciò che vedo!_

 

Urlò l'ultima strofa, buttandosi in ginocchio per terra, da vera star del melodramma, come ormai i suoi amichetti l'avevano soprannominato, ma infondendoci dentro talmente tanta passione che fu chiaro che quelle parole non erano solo parole di una canzone cantate per stupire, erano davvero il riflesso di un sentimento intenso che gli soffocava il petto, che lo portava a doversi sempre mettere in gioco, cercando di essere migliore delle altrui aspettative. Nuovamente il coro si sovrappose alla tristezza del solista, facendo proprio quell'atavico dolore, rendendolo un dolore collettivo e condiviso, come se cercasse di alleggerire il peso sulle spalle del proprio Principe il quale ricominciò a cantare da terra, da dove ancora non s'era alzato, rialzandosi solo alle ultime strofe, quando la rabbia riprese il posto del dolore e il ritmo della canzone tornò ad essere quello di una marcia.

 

_From the underworld we arise_

_On a string of bloodstained magnolias_

_Relentless throwing the dice_

_But there's no way we can get out of here_

_In a time that sees no end_

_I'm building this cluster so sinister_

_Of thoughts on love and death_

_In a one man strong disaster_

_In a dark tranquillity our hearts descends_

_Aching from a bittersweet that'll never end_

_A face with hollow eyes, a face with no more smiles_

_The cold face of perdition, a voice of silent cries_

_The blind man, the rooster, the ultimate loser(4)_

_Nasciamo da sottoterra_

_Su una serie di magnolie macchiate di sangue_

_Implacabile tirnado i dadi_

_Ma non c'è via d'uscita_

_In un tempo che non avrà mai fine_

_Sto costruendo questo ammasso così sinistro_

_Di pensieri su amore e morte_

_In un unico uomo davvero sciagurato_

_In un'oscura tranquillità i nostri cuori scendono_

_Struggendosi per un agrodolce che non finirà mai_

_Una faccia con occhi vuoti, una faccia senza più sorriso_

_Una fredda faccia di perdizione, una voce di pianto silenzioso_

_L'uomo cieco, il progenitore, l'ultimo perdente_

_I am back!_ _(4)_

_Sono tornato!_

 

" _Sono tornato!_ " riecheggiò nella sala più e più volte, ringhiato dal coro e dal solista fece correre un brivido gelido lungo la maggior parte delle schiene, ma molti, quando finalmente le luci si spensero e quando si riaccesero, l'attimo dopo il sipario era nuovamente chiuso, avevano le lacrime agi occhi. Avevano recepito il messaggio che le Serpi avevano mandato: loro non erano i loro genitori, non erano Mangiamorte, non erano Voldemort; ma sarebbero potuto diventarlo, sarebbero potuti essere molto peggio che Voldemort e i suoi Mangiamorte, perché tra di loro c'era amore e fiducia, un amore e una fiducia che il resto del Mondo Magico non gli voleva ancora elargire: ma non era una minaccia, più che altro era una constatazione.

 

Quando nella Sala Grande il vociare si fu affievolito, Pansy Parkinson apparve dietro al leggio usato solitamente dal Preside ed una miriade di comode poltroncine dorate apparvero per ognuno degli invitati.

\- Buona sera a tutti i presenti: non vi abbiamo tediato all'inizio con discorsi di benvenuto per potervi torturare un po' ora che siete stanchi, spero non ce ne vogliate troppo a male. - una leggera risata si sparse per tutta la Sala facendo incurvare ance le labbra scarlatte di una Parkinson stretta in un abito rosso Valentino - Come da programma non dovrei esserci io qui a ringraziarvi, ma per motivi privati il nostro Capo Scuola non se la sente d'intervenire, quindi lo sostituisco io e, vedete di accontentarvi anche se non ho il suo stesso fascino. - altre risate nacquero come fiori su un prato, come se molti dei suoi compagni fossero ancora troppo scioccati all'idea di una Pansy Parkinson simpatica per riuscire a ridere o anche solo a muoversi dalle proprie poltroncine - Quindi, per lasciarvi andare prima dell'ora di colazione inizio immediatamente con i ringraziamenti: il primo va in assoluto ad Harry Potter, che ci ha accordato ancora una volta la sua fiducia; poi alla Preside McGrannitt, che si è battuta contro il Consigli Scolastico affinché la Casa dei Serpeverde potesse continuare a esiste e soprattutto perché è riuscita stoicamente a sopportare la sottoscritta per tutto questo mese, riuscendo a soddisfare le richieste più assurde senza dare di matto. Devo poi assolutamente ringraziare Madama Chips, che è riuscita a rimettere in sesto tutti gli infortunati che erano necessari alla riuscita di questa Celebrazione. Grazie davvero, a nome di tutti noi. Un grazie va anche a Hermione Granger, che ci ha affidato questa festa, sperando di non averla troppo delusa. E grazie a tutti voi che siete qui stasera, grazie per averci permesso di piangere con voi i nostri morti, che non verranno mai più ricordati. E infine il ringraziamento più grande di tutti va a quelli che non sono qui stasera ma che resteranno per sempre nei nostri cuori e nei nostri pensieri. Grazie. - uno scrosciare di applausi seguì le sue parole e Pansy Parkinson s'inchinò di fronte alla platea, con gli occhi lucidi e un sorriso triste - Ora, vorrei proporre un brindisi alla memoria: da parte di Eirene Nott, un brindisi per suo fratello Theodore e per suo padre Theodore Amadeus Nott perché le loro anime sono entrambe rinchiuse nel suo cuore; alla famiglia Black, alla famiglia Potter, alla famiglia Longbottom, massacrate per le idee di un pazzo e dalle ingiustizie di una guerra troppo lunga e dolorosa; a Remus Lupin, da parte di tutti noi che l'abbiamo conosciuto e apprezzato come l'uomo più gentile e il miglior insegnate di arti oscure che ci sia mai capitato; a Ted Tonks, che ha difeso noi e la sua famiglia con la propria vita; a Fiorenzo, che ha permesso ai professori di mettere in salvo i più piccoli; a tutti coloro che, indistintamente, hanno perso la vita. - alzò il calice e bevve, imitata da tutti gli astanti. Il grande orologio suonò l'una. - Vi rubo solo un altro minuto, per un ultimo brindisi non previsto: a Lucius Malfoy, morto ora per i crimini commessi e a Severus Piton, perché la sua anima riesca a ricongiungersi con la sua gemella. - una lacrima finalmente rigò la sua guancia, mentre beveva l'ultimo bicchiere di champagne, seguita a ruota dalla platea basita - Grazie ancora a tutti voi, e Buona Notte. - sorrise e scomparve in una nuvola di fumo.

In quel momento alle lucine nate dalla pioggia ad inizio serata si aggiunsero le ultime due e insieme raggiunsero il centro, tra vincitori e vinti e insieme ad esse svanirono mentre le luci si accendevano e, al posto del tabernacolo dei vincitori, comparve una lapide commemorativa, coi nomi incisi, senza un ordine, a caso, senza uno schema.

Passarono pochi minuti che le decorazioni della Sala Grande scomparvero tutti insieme e, dov'era il palco, tra strumenti inutilizzati e oggetti di scena abbandonati giacevano adagiati tutti i Serpeverde, tutti attorno a Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini e Daphne Greengras, che seduti su degli sgabelli alti, imbracciavano due chitarre e un violino. Non sembrava una cosa voluta, semplicemente, l'incantesimo che manteneva la scena era svanito mentre, nonostante le loro previsioni, la sala era ancora gremita e non se ne curarono: i ragazzi erano ancora per metà vestiti con gli abiti di scena, ma le maschere che coprivano i loro visi erano sparse alla rinfusa attorno a loro, e guardavano il loro Principe che aveva gli occhi fissi su un punto lontano, pieni di lacrime e la voce, quando cominciò a cantare, era pregna di pianto.

 

_Little by little_

_I've come to this point_

_On my own I've been searching my way_

_I lost you so early_

_The days went so fast_

_You don't know how I prayed every day(5)_

_Un po' per volta_

_Sono arrivato a questo punto_

_Da solo ho cercato la mia strada_

_Ti ho preso così presto_

_I giorni si sono rincorsi così velocemente_

_Tu non sai quanto ho pregato ogni giorno_

_A song to remember_

_A song to forget_

_You'll never know how I tried_

_To make you proud_

_And to honor your name but_

_You never told me goodbye(5)_

_Una canzone per ricordare_

_Una canzone per dimenticare_

_Tu non saprai mai come ho provato_

_A renderti orgoglioso_

_E a onorare il tuo nome ma_

_Tu non mi hai mai detto arrivederci_

_Now that you are gone_

_Casting shadows from the past_

_You and all the memories will last(5)_

_Ora che te ne sei andato_

_Gettando ombre dal passato_

_Tu e tutti i ricordi resisterete_

_Don't you cry_

_Or suffer over me_

_I will be waiting for you_

_Don't you cry_

_Angels never fade away_

_I'll be watching over you_

_See you through(**)(5)_

_Non piangere_

_O soffrire per me_

_Starò ad aspettarti_

_Non piangere_

_Gli angeli non cadono mai a caso_

_Veglierò su di te_

_Lo supererai_

_Now I'm a man and_

_I'm feeling you still_

_Could it be you were there all along_

_A time to surrender_

_A time to forgive_

_With solace I give you this song(5)_

_Ora sono un uomo e_

_Ti sento ancora_

_Potresti essere qui intorno_

_Un tempo per arrendersi_

_Un tempo per dimenticare_

_Con conforto ti dono questa canzone_

_Now that you are gone_

_Casting shadows from the past_

_In my dreams I hear your voice at last(5)_

_Ora che te ne sei andato_

_Gettando ombre dal passato_

_Nei mie sogni sento ancora la tua voce_

_Don't you cry_

_Or suffer over me_

_I will be waiting for you_

_Don't you cry_

_Angels never fade away_

_I'll be watching over you(5)_

_Non piangere_

_O soffrire per me_

_Starò ad aspettarti_

_Non piangere_

_Gli angeli non cadono mai a caso_

_Veglierò su di te_

_I can see you tonight_

_In the pale winter light_

_Father and son again_

_The bond of blood will never end(5)_

_Posso vederti stanotte_

_Nella luce pallida d'inverno_

_Padre e figlio nuovamente_

_Il legame di sangue che non finirà mai_

_Don't you cry_

_Or suffer over me_

_I will be waiting for you_

_Don't you cry_

_Angels never fade away_

_I'll be watching over you_

_Don't you cry_

_Or suffer over me_

_I will be waiting for you_

_Don't you cry_

_Angels never fade away_

_I'll be watching over you_

_See you through(5)_

 

_Non piangere_

_O soffrire per me_

_Starò ad aspettarti_

_Non piangere_

_Gli angeli non cadono mai a caso_

_Veglierò su di te_

_Non piangere_

_O soffrire per me_

_Starò ad aspettarti_

_Non piangere_

_Gli angeli non cadono mai a caso_

_Veglierò su di te_

_Lo supererai_

 

 

* * *

(1) _The wind that shakes the barley_ , dei _Dead Can Dance_ , colonna sonora dell'omonimo film.

(2) _Timeweaver's Tale_ , dei _Pain Of Salvation_.

(3) _The end of all hope_ , dei _Nightwish_.

(4) _A Vampire view_ , dei _Roine Stolt_.

(5) _Don't you cry_ , dei _Kamelot_.

 

Inoltre, il pezzo di pianoforte mentre piove è _Pluvius Aestivus_ , dei _Pain Of Salvation_ , il tango nella mia testa è qualcosa a metà, o entrambe un appresso all'altra, tra _El Tango de Roxanne_ , dal film _Muolin Rouge_ , e _Lost &Damned_ dei _Kamelot_.

 

(*) _I'm back at the beginning_ si può tradurre come: sono tornato all'inizio; sono tornato indietro; sono tornato al principio della mia esistenza e devo ricominciare tutto d'accapo; sono tornato vivo, anche se vivo non lo sono più... insomma, la canzone parla di Caino, il primo tra i Vampiri... ho reso l'idea? ^_^ Altra cosa da notare è che la canzone mette una pausa tra " _I'm back_ " e " _at the beginning_ ", come a sottolineare il fatto che lui è torntao, nonostante ciò che avrebbero voluto gli ascoltatori. O almeno, così la interpreto io ^_______^

(**)  _See you through_ è una sorta di auspicio: potrebbe esser tradotto con "ti vedo bene" ma non mi piaceva nemmeno un po', quindi Zephan m'ha proposto un "Lo supererai", nel senso di "se che ce la puoi fare, che nonostante tutto andrai avanti". Io intendo questo: Lucius è morto, e Sev l'ha seguito subito dopo, ma nonostante tutto Draco spera che possano ritrovarsi ed essere felici.

 


	10. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perché ora si sa che anche le Serpi hanno un cuore. Un cuore che batte, che soffre, che sanguina esattamente come quello di tutti gli altri, un cuore nascosto dietro le consuetudini e le tradizioni del Mondo Magico, dietro una maschera indossata con sapienza e meticolosità, annaffiata dal veleno poderoso che, anche ora, continua a essere letale. È un cuore capace di ammorbidirsi sulle note dolci del "Liebestraum".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusatemi tantissimo per il ritardo! Ma scrivere questo capitolo m'è risultato molto più difficile di quanto pensassi...
> 
> Beh, bando alle ciance, eccovi l'ultimo capitolo!
> 
> Buona Lettura

_ **30Ottobre** _

 

Luna Lovegood e Ginny Weasley li avevano visti uscire tre giorni prima da una stanza vuota,

Potter seguito da Malfoy, diretti nelle due direzioni diametralmente opposte. La stessa scena si era ripetuta quello stesso giorno: un altro piano, un'altra ala della scuola, un'altra aula. Ma perché quei due erano assieme? Perché erano in una classe vuota? Perché erano soli?

La Weasley decise di chiedere spiegazioni a Potter, e la Lovegood la seguì nel dormitorio dei Grifoni, volteggiando come se niente fosse e in fondo, considerando che ormai era di casa, non aveva tutti i torti ad esser tranquilla: ciò che avrebbe potuto preoccuparla era l'arrivo improvviso del nuovo CapoCasa Grifondoro, che, a differenza della McGrannitt, si presentava nei dormitori con una certa assiduità. Potter era seduto sulla sua solito poltrona, vicino a un caminetto, apparentemente immerso nella lettura di un libro di Storia della Magia, ma in realtà, il suo sguardo non era minimamente concentrato sulle pagine, piuttosto sembrava perso in qualche lontano recesso della mente del moretto.

 

 

_ **1Novembre** _

 

Harry Potter era rimasto sulla porta della SalaGrande, dopo aver stretto la mano a tutti i partecipanti alla festa, dopo aver sorriso a gente che non conosceva, dopo essersi abbandonato singhiozzando sulla spalla di Seamus Finnigan che lo tenne stretto a sé, non potendo essere altro che un palliativo, un banale surrogato del ragazzo che Harry Potter amava più di se stesso. I suoi occhi rossi di pianto non sfuggirono alla Parkinson che gli si avvicinò, mentre tutte le altre Serpi finivano di mettere in ordine la SalaGrande, e abbozzò un sorriso rivolto al Salvatore del Mondo Magico: gli si avvicinò leggiadra come una pantera.

\- Credo di doverti ringraziare. -

\- L'hai già fatto, mi sembra. - sorrise l'altro guardando la bionda Serpe che con il suo ragazzo e la sua promessa sposa che si davano da fare insieme a tutti gli altri - Sono io che devo ringraziarvi, per aver messo la vostra anima a nudo per tutti noi. So bene che questo per voi vuol dire molto. -

La Parkinson sorrise maliziosamente - E da quando sai capire così bene il cuore di noi Serpi? -

 

 

_ **26 Ottobre** _

 

Blaise Zabini era rimasto per tutta la notte fuori dal dormitorio in attesa che Draco Malfoy rientrasse al Castello di Hogwarts: s'era fatto firmare, quasi a forza, un permesso dal professor Lumacorno, per non aver problemi con il resto di Professori e Prefetti, poiché non aveva alcuna intenzione di affatturare tutti quelli che gli avessero rotto le palle quella dannatissima sera; inoltre, il fatto che di Draco non si avessero notizie da quando era partito non migliorava minimamente il suo umore.

Harry Potter era rimasto per tutta la notte affacciato ad una delle finestre del dormitorio, a vegliare sulla veglia di Zabini, col cuore in gola: lui, a differenza del Serpeverde sapeva come s'era svolto il Processo, dato che s'era fatto recapitare un messaggio da uno dei maghi che assistevano, ma non avrebbe mai creduto che ci volesse tanto per emettere una sentenza... beh, in fondo, la morte mette ancora più soggezione del bacio di un Dissennatore. Assurdo!

 

 

_ **27Ottobre** _

 

\- Ho bisogno di parlarti. - esordì Malfoy, dopo esserselo tirato appresso mentre s'incrociavano, come per sbaglio in un corridoio poco affollato: Potter annuì all'affermazione dell'altro e Draco Malfoy continuò, con la sua voce lenta, morbida e deliziosamente strascicata - So che sai cosa ha deciso la giuria per mio padre. - Potter annuì nuovamente - Beh, sono qui per chiederti un favore: non per mio padre... o almeno non chiedo la grazia per mio padre. -

\- Cosa allora? - domandò l'altro, corrucciando le sopracciglia: cosa poteva volere, relativamente al processo, che non fosse la grazia?

\- Il 31Ottobre mio padre verrà giustiziato a mezzanotte. Fa in modo che Severus muoia con mio padre. - Potter spalancò la bocca, non credendo alle proprie orecchie - Non m'importa quello che vorrai in cambio, non m'importa di nulla! Voglio solo che quei due possano morire insieme come avrebbero voluto fare. Ti prego. - aggiunse in un sussurro che fece sobbalzare il moro Grifone: i Malfoy non pregano, i Malfoy non supplicano, i Malfoy non si preoccupano degli altri... dunque... chi diamine era il ragazzo che aveva di fronte???

\- Come pensi che io possa... -

\- Pensa che non sarebbe poi un vero e proprio omicidio dato che si tiene in vita solo coi macchinari! - gli urlò addosso stringendogli le spalle tra le dita diafane, immergendo l'argento dei suoi occhi nella giada con un espressone estremamente risoluta in volto - Non farmi supplicare di nuovo... mio padre e Severus hanno fatto i loro sbagli, ma li hanno fatti insieme, guardandosi le spalle l'un con l'altro... non posso permettere che la Morte li divida! -

 

 

_ **30Ottobre** _

 

La rossa gli si avvicinò, poggiò la mano sulla sua spalla e il moretto sussultò, i nervi tesi fino allo spasmo; lei lo guardò accigliata: nemmeno durante la guerra contro Voldemort era tanto teso e iniziò a preoccuparsi che ci fosse qualcosa di grosso in ballo e che in qualche modo c'entrasse Malfoy - Va tutto bene Harry? - il ragazzo annuì sentendosi immediatamente circondato: la Lovegood era dietro di lui ed Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley si stavano avvicinando con un'aria predatoria che gli faceva montare un'ira che non era sicuro d'essere in grado di contenere - Sai che con noi ti puoi confidare, vero? - gli chiese corrucciando le sopracciglia.

\- Certo. - disse con una voce che asseriva tutto il contrario - Ma in questo momento non c'è nulla che possiate fare per il sottoscritto, quindi, vi pregherei, gentilmente, di lasciarmi in pace! -

La Granger spalancò gli occhi e non riuscì a fermare Ron Weasley che partì all'attacco - Mi spieghi che cazzo ti prende? Ti sei bevuto il cervello da quando vai appresso a quel fottuto furetto di un Malfoy e alla sua stupida cricca di leccapiedi! Essere il Salvatore del Mondo non ti dà il permesso di sfogarti su di noi! -

A quello scoppio d'ira la SalaComune di Grifondoro si riempì di Grifoncini curiosi; Finnigann che entrava in quel momento chiacchierando allegramente con Dean Thomas sbiancò vedendo Harry Potter accerchiato in quel modo: sapeva che l'amico stava passando un periodo difficile, colmo di rivelazioni e di turbamento, e avere l'amico di sempre come capo di quella folla che sembrava volerlo linciare doveva ferirlo terribilmente.

\- Se voi la smettesse di trattarmi come se tutto ciò che faccio vi riguardi o come se mi dovessi spezzare da un momento all'altro, io non mi sfogherei su nessuno di voi! - sibilò tendendo i muscoli del collo e delle spalle, come se fosse pronto a spiccare un volo contro il suo migliore amico - Ron, sparisci, non è aria. -

Finnigan raggiunse Ronald Weasley, che divenuto rosso in viso, dell'esatto colore dei suoi capelli, si stava per avventare contro Potter; Lui e la sorella lo fermarono ma l'Irlandese non riuscì a fermare la Weasley che chiese, con aria innocentemente stupita - Harry, perché t'incontri con Malfoy di nascosto? Cosa sta succedendo? Perché... -

 

 

_ **26 Ottobre** _

 

Erano circa le cinque del mattino quando una carrozza nera depositò un Draco Malfoy stremato tra le braccia dell'uomo che amava; si abbandonò all'abbraccio dell'altro, facendosi sollevare mollemente da terra e trasportare fino ai sotterranei.

Harry Potter, dalla finestra, deglutì a vuoto, tentando di non scoppiare in lacrime come una femminuccia: quella maledetta Serpe, coi sorrisi elargiti agli altri, con quelle labbra rosse come il peccato, con quegli occhi gelidi che riuscivano a risplendere di vita e a divenire caldi come un raggio di sole, gli era entrata nel cuore e non ne voleva più uscire, nonostante sapesse di non avere la minima speranza. Si odiava per questo, ma non poteva farci nulla: sperava si trattasse solo di un'infatuazione momentanea, come quella per Cho o per Ginny, ma sapeva che con lui le cose erano diverse, più estreme e, per certi versi, molto più vive.

Guardò il sole che iniziava a schiarire il cielo tingendolo di un color indaco screziato d'oro; sospirò e daglutì con forza tentando di riprendere fiato: Malfoy non era suo e non lo sarebbe mai stato. Festa finita.

Ron Weasley lo trovò alla finestra tre ore dopo, quando scese per andare a fare colazione: gli altri Grifoni, interpretando bene i segni, s'erano tenuti distanti, ma lui si sentiva immune o incolume dai suoi attacchi di rabbia; quindi gli si avvicinò e gli pose una mano sulla spalla: Harry Potter non cambiò la sua posizione nemmeno di un millimetro.

\- Hei, amico, t'hanno fatto sapere com'è andato il Processo? Hanno deciso se ammazzare o meno quel maledetto Mangiamorte? -

\- Si, Ron. - disse continuando a guardare l'orizzonte - Coprimi a lezione, ti va? -

\- Certo, conta pure su di me. -

\- Grazie Ron. - Harry Potter parlava come un'automa.

Weasley si voltò verso la Granger, e le chiese, in un orecchio, se avesse capito quel "si", mormorato a mezza bocca a cosa si riferisse, ma lei scosse la testa, appoggiando la decisione di Potter di non infierire su Malfoy.

 

 

_ **30Ottobre** _

 

\- L'ho sentito cantare. - la interruppe - Voi non avete idea... non avete idea del dolore che lui e i suoi amici si portano dentro. Non piangere, non disperarsi, trincerarsi dietro maschere d'indifferenza non è indice di mancanza di sentimenti, di un anima o di paure, amori, dubbi, o dolore. Voi non l'avete sentito cantare... nessun pezzo di ghiaccio potrebbe mai cantare in quel modo, nessun cinico bastardo potrebbe avere occhi tanto vivi e brillanti, o un sorriso così caldo. - si coprì gli occhi con le mani, come se fosse stanco, tremendamente stanco - Ci incontriamo perché gli ho promesso di aiutarlo, come posso. Di cosa, sono fatti nostri, non vostri! - urlò guardando Hermione Grangere e Ronald Weasley pronti a incalzarlo con altre domande ma, la voce che superò le loro recriminazioni era quella sognante di Luna Lovegood, che fissava le braci con espressione triste.

\- Ti sei innamorato di Draco Malfoy. - scosse i lunghi capelli biondi mentre gli occhi acquosi si puntavano compassionevoli su quelli dell'amico, fermo immobile, più pallido della morte.

La salivazione dell'Irlandese si bloccò di colpo e, l'attimo di sconcerto, permise a Weasley di scoppiare, avventandosi sull'amico.

Potter incassò il primo pugno poi s'alzò e con la furia e la disperazione che tentava di trovare un varco per sfogarsi caricò il pugno che colpì il roscio sullo zigomo rompendogli una vena che tinse immediatamente la guancia di un viola pesto; il secondo colpo, che raggiunse lo stomaco, fece vacillare il Prefetto che finì a terra per il calcio che gli mozzò il respiro. Potter sollevò l'amico per il bavero guardandolo negli occhi lucidi di pianto - Smettila di parlare di cose che non conosci! Smettila di sputare sentenze senza sapere i fatti! Smettila di pensare che tutti siano come tu li credi perché non è così!!! - se lo scrollò di dosso ributtandolo per terra e uscendo dalla sala comune come un fulmine.

Finnigan lo seguì immediatamente, lanciando un'occhiata carica d'odio a Ronald Weasley.

 

 

_ **27Ottobre** _

 

\- No... non hai capito... non intendevo che non ti voglio aiutare ma che, solitamente si tende ad esagerare la portata del mio potere... io sono solo colui che ha permesso che Voldemort morisse, ma non sono un'icona, né nulla di simile! -

\- Questo lo dici tu... - gli strinse fortemente le spalle - Promettimi che ci penserai... è la sola cosa che ti chiederò mai... quindi se vuoi ottenere qualcosa da me fallo subito. -

-Non vuoi la completa riabilitazione dei tuoi compagni Serpeverde? O evitare che un mezzogigante insegni ad Hogwards? - fissò la sua attenzione oltre il volto di Malfoy, dipingendosi in faccia la sua migliore espressione imperscrutabile di cui era capace - A volerle ci sono un'infinità di casi in cui potresti implorarmi di aiutarti... - Draco Malfoy sudò freddo ma l'adrenalina scomparve quando Potter rise - Non ho alcuna intenzione di abusare di te in alcun modo... se ti piace il sesso violento credo che Zabini, la Greengrass o chiunque altro sarebbe più che ben disposta a soddisfarti. - scosse la testa, abbassando gli occhi velati di una tristezza infinita - Farò del mio meglio, Malfoy. Non posso prometterti di più, ma farò del mio meglio. - si voltò ed uscì dalla stanza lasciando un Draco Malfoy decisamente sconvolto: sentiva come se si fosse rapportato, per la prima volta, con un universo parallelo che non capiva e non conosceva.

 

 

_ **1Novembre** _

 

Harry scosse la testa e rise appena, lievemente, una risata triste nonostante tutto - Vi ho osservato. Molto. - la sua risata crebbe d'intensità - Hai presente il detto "conosci il tuo nemico"? - il suono della sua risata aveva attirato l'attenzione delle altre Serpi. Potter alzò lo sguardo per incrociare quello di Draco Malfoy e poi si piegò sulla Parkinson per depositare un lieve bacio sulla guancia della Principessa di Serpeverde - Se aveste mai bisogno di qualcosa, chiamatemi. È il minimo che possa fare per voi, perché sono perfettamente consapevole che, se non fosse stato per voi, sarei, nella migliore delle ipotesi, tre metri sotto terra. -

 

 

_ **Epilogo** _

 

Nei sotterranei di Hogwarts sono ospitati i dormitori dei Serpeverde ed ora che è ormai Natale, capannelli di altri studenti finiscono a capitarci sempre più spesso, come per caso, intenti a sentire le note cristalline che pervadono ogni angolo ad ogni ora, dall'alba al tramonto.

I Serpeverdi, l'élite del mondo magico, i Purosangue per eccellenza continuano ad esercitare le loro capacità extrascolastiche anche fuori dei loro palazzi, aiutandosi tra loro, come una grande famiglia. Tutti i Serpeverde suonano; tutti i Serpeverde cantano. Nessun Serpeverde può permettersi il lusso di poter trovarsi impreparato su qualcosa; ne andrebbe della sua credibilità, prima, del buon nome della famiglia, poi. Così tutti continuano ad esercitarsi 24 ore su 24 a essere impeccabili, anche se le loro famiglie sono state quasi tutte distrutte dalla Guerra, anche se non c'è nessuno più a casa a controllare i loro risultati. Quindi, anche ora, ciò che pervade i freddi dormitori delle giovani Serpi è una sequenza incessante di suoni e melodie che nessuno più pensa siano casuali poiché vi si sentono i sentimenti di chi le suona.

Perché ora si sa che anche le Serpi hanno un cuore. Un cuore che batte, che soffre, che sanguina esattamente come quello di tutti gli altri, un cuore nascosto dietro le consuetudini e le tradizioni del Mondo Magico, dietro una maschera indossata con sapienza e meticolosità, annaffiata dal veleno poderoso che, anche ora, continua a essere letale. È un cuore capace di ammorbidirsi sulle note dolci del " _Liebestraum_ ".

 


End file.
